


The Dragon and The Wolf

by MarxDuckSoup1993



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarxDuckSoup1993/pseuds/MarxDuckSoup1993
Summary: A continuation of my previous story through the eyes of Aegon Targaryen, Olenna Stark, Joanna Lannister, Eddard Lannister, and a series of other characters. The originals will be here as well, but not as prominent. A story about love in two kingdoms in Westeros.





	1. Olenna Stark

**Olenna Stark**

The preparations were being done with complete haste as servers, cleaners, maids, and cooks dashed about the castle. The tension was felt and the reason was palpable. The Queen of The Six Kingdoms had announced her arrival within a fortnight days previous, and she was due to arrive within two days. Not much interaction had occurred between The Dragon Queen and her father the past two years since their last encounter in Winterfell. Olenna felt nervous as she walked by the training yard to watcher her two younger brothers Rickard and Garlan spar while Brienne instructed them in her usual gruff manner.

The woman was massive. She had seen plenty during her life in Winterfell. Before the War for Dawn, The Free Folk and The North had held hostilities for thousands of years. With the Free Folk living peacefully in their land beyond what was once The Great Wall, she had seen women who towered even her great father in size and stature. Yet, none surpassed the sheer scope that Brienne of Tarth obtained. She had been a permanent fixture at Winterfell for as long as she could remember. It had been seventeen years since The War for Dawn, and much had changed in that span. She wished she could remember the conflict. She was born right on the eve of the Great War. The year of darkness and despair before the war was won by the living. The stories of the war brought chills to every man and woman that lived during that terrible time. Most seemed reluctant to talk about it. So many lives lost. So many turned into...those things. She had nightmares about them when she was actually told the stories. Both her father and mother had refused to discuss the matter very much with her.

She had hoped that seventeen years would be enough for her father to talk to her about the conflict. He was quite instrumental in the defeat of the one known as The Night King. Her father had even fought him alongside her legendary uncle Robb Stark who defeated The Night King. Sadly, the defeat of The Night King also took Stark’s life. It was a sacrifice known far and wide. His name and victory was well known in Essos where he and The Dragon Queen had once ruled, and still maintained a strong hold on the great city across the sea.

“Keep your shield up higher,” commanded Brienne to her six year old brother Garlan who seemed to struggle with the footwork. Rickard, of the age of ten, smiled wickedly, as he took advantage of his younger brother’s weak position to press forward. He ran his shield into his brother’s causing Garlan to fall over into the dirt. Rickard burst out laughing. Garlan stumbled to get back up as he fell back into the dirt looking humiliated and hurt.

Angrily, Olenna came forward.

“Damn you Rickard you bully,” snapped Olenna.

“Watch your tongue Lady Stark,” said Brienne. “You know your father does not approve of foul language. Far from me how to tell you how to act like a Lady, but in my presence, your training must be upheld. Garlan stand up!”

Olenna noticed a figure had emerged from the shadows in silence. Watching them intently. His eyes on Garlan. Olenna kneeled and whispered in Garlan’s ear, “Garlan get on up. Father is watching.”

Garlan looked up nervously where he saw his father watching him emotionlessly. Garlan got back up and adjusted his shield. Olenna, who had spent a great deal of time watching her brother spar, caught on to a few nicks in Rickard’s developing defense. Her memory, which her mother praised her constantly for, had its uses at the moment. Olenna whispered instructions in Garlan’s ear. Garland nodded and took a deep breath before getting into position. Brienne called for them to continue and Rickard lazily came forward with amusement in his face. He took two quick swings at his younger brother who fenced them both. Rickard went for a low strike, but Garlan jumped out of the way and made a quick swipe of his sword. With a loud thud, the training sword made contact with Rickard’s helmet and sent him staggering.  
Olenna cheered gaily for her youngest sibling who gave her a boyish grin. She heard clapping from above and she saw father giving his youngest son look of approval. Olenna was quick to note that he did not smile. Her father seldom seemed to smile. The King in the North was a serious man. Perhaps the war had changed him. There were those that would say that Jon Stark was always a serious man. The nickname The White Wolf remained, but there were those that called him The Silent Wolf as well.

“He got lucky,” spat Rickard hotly. “I wasn’t even trying!”

“A good warrior is always aware of his opponent,” said Jon Stark. “Laziness will only get you killed. Good work Garlan. Keep practicing. Brienne, boys, my dear Olenna, as you were.”

Jon Stark disappeared within the shadows again.

Rickard was huffing and Olenna decided that she had her amusement satisfied. She loved her brothers dearly, but Rickard was such a hot head at times. She wandered around Winterfell lost in her thoughts. She wondered why The Dragon Queen was coming to Winterfell. Though they were amicable, The King in the North and The Dragon Queen were not overly fond of each other. Olenna had a feeling she knew why The Dragon was coming. She knew it from the way her father was acting. Grim and tense. Even sad. Her Queen mother Margaery Stark was also giving Olenna more hugs and requesting more time with her than normal. Olenna sighed. She was to be married very soon to The Prince of the Six Kingdoms. Aegon Targaryen. The child of fire. The thought did not please her at all. She had seen him once before and she could not complain about his looks. Apart from the red eyes and the blue hair, Aegon was a very handsome young man. Yet, he was vulgar and uncouth. The one time they met he had made a crude joke he thought she’d enjoy. She blushed and called him out on it. Aegon laughed and asked for her not to be a bore. He then made a rather forward sexual joke. Olenna slapped him and stormed off with Aegon’s cheerful laughter in her ears.

How dare he act so in front of a lady? A princess no less. She went to her mother who also seemed very displeased. Olenna Stark, the Rose of the North or The Northern Flower, as she was called, was arguably the most beautiful young woman in Westeros. Her platinum hair, similar to Daenerys Targaryen, and her soft brown eyes which she inherited from her mother, made her something to behold. It was to her dismay that she had resembled Daenerys so much except for the eyes. She always maintained she was a wolf, but many called her a dragon when they thought she could not hear.

Her brothers were a different matter. Garlan Stark had curly chestnut brown hair and eyes. His face was heart shaped. Garlan Stark was as pure a Tyrell in looks as any as Ser Loras Tyrell proudly pointed out. Rickard, on the other hand, looked pure Stark with long black hair and gray eyes that matched their fathers. She sighed sadly as she thought about her brothers. She would miss Garlan most of all when she was to leave Winterfell. He was a sweet and gentle boy that did not have much interest in swords. He preferred archery or being in the library reading books and wandering along The Godswood. Though her little brother did not have much care for prayer he found the trees and their history fascinating. He was also close to Olenna and was prone to following her places which amused her to no end. Rickard, though he was a hot head, was fond of her as well. Rickard would come to her for personal advice more often than not. Particularly when it came to one of the Mormonts he had a crush on. Soon her brothers would be out of her life and the next time she would see them they would be men. It made her want to weep. The whole marriage made her want to weep. She did not want to go to King’s Landing and she was certain that neither her father and her mother wanted her to go either. Olenna was well aware of the history of Starks that went South. Her Great Grandfather Rickard Stark and her Great Uncle Brandon Stark had been murdered brutally there. She was spared the details of their death, but her father told her it was brutal nonetheless.

Her other famous Great Uncle Eddard Stark was murdered on the Septs of Baelor on the orders of Mad King Joffrey Hill the Bastard Born. Murdered on the charge of treason. Naturally, it was a lie and Eddard had merely learned the truth of the boy’s birth. He was killed for his honor. Such a great life ended with such dishonor. Her grandmother Lyanna Stark died South in the Tower of Joy where Eddard had taken her father and hid him in The North to protect him from King Robert the Fool. Her aunt Sansa Stark was tortured there by Joffrey. Her Great Aunt Catelyn Stark was brutally murdered at Riverrun by what was known as the Great Betrayal or The Red Wedding by House Frey; a House that was now extinct from the world and lived on only in the annals of history. Then there was her uncle Robb ‘The Young Wolf’ Stark who died in the South saving mankind from The Night King. Only her father ever made it to the South and back alive. Olenna had to admit it; she was terrified.

“Don’t look so depressed,” said a voice behind her.

Just the sound of his voice brought heat to Olenna’s cheeks. She hoped that her hair was in place as she turned to face Jeor Mormont, the son of Lyanna Mormont who was Lord of Bear Island. Her son was visiting Winterfell on his travels around The North to acquaint himself to the other Lords and the Great King as well as learn Northern politics. He was a few years older than her and Gods help her she was enamored with him from the moment she laid eyes on him.

He was a tall man, like most Mormont men, and his hair was of medium length. He always argued that long hair got in the way.

Though he was not as dashing as say Aegon Targaryen, he was nonetheless a handsome man with a kind face and deep eyes that could enchant a woman. His manner was polite and quiet. He often did not speak much unless asked a question directly or if he had something to say, but his voice held a sense of intelligence. She saw him with a sword once showing Garlan how to jab properly. She saw him spar with her great father. Though Jeor was defeated rather handedly, she would argue that he held his own against her father at such a young age. Whether or not that was just her heart talking she did not know nor care. To Olenna Stark, Jeor Mormont was everything she wanted in a man.

First off, he was a man of The North. She and he were one of a kind. They understood each other. They believed in the Old Gods. Jeor Mormont was a stout believer. Olenna Stark was an avid believer of the Old Faith and she practiced her faith daily. She would awake in the early mornings to bring a flower to the tree and do her morning prayers. She would do her prayers three times a day and she would visit the woods again before she retired to ask for blessings of the Old Gods. She knew that her stout faith pleased her father as well.

Jeor Mormont was a man of honor! That was the key trait that attracted Olenna Stark to men. Sure, a man with a sword and the ability to use it well was pleasing to the eye, but it was not really a concern for her. She preferred a man that was softer spoken who thought before he used his sword. She also needed a man to match her father’s sense of justice and honor. She despised it when men were uncouth naturally. Yes, a man could have a rowdy time with other men and she did not have a problem with that. However, in the presence of women, she expected nothing less than chivalry and nobleness.

She adored her father. Her father was a hero in the eyes of Westeros and she looked upon him with adoration. Though he spent quite a bit of time with her brothers, her father always had time for her. He taught her how to ride and he taught her archery in case she needed to protect herself someday. He also taught her how to throw a dagger, which her mother was proud to say she was quite skilled in doing. He often told her stories of Northern tales and made it a point to bring her along when there was a dispute that needed the King’s attention. He often told her that she would have to rule one day and that she needed to be prepared. Her presence by his side had made her well known around the Northern Kingdom and her beauty was noted. Hence, she attained the nickname The Rose of the North. Often she had men asking for her hand, which made her giggle. Her father would merely smile and look upon his honorable daughter with pride in his eyes.

She was an honorable woman and there was no question about that. Olenna Stark was in every respect a Lady with excellent mannerisms....except for her bad habit of swearing (which she blamed her mother who also had a foul mouth) and she held herself regally.

She kept to her faith. She had kept her honor in regards to her maidenhood. In fact, Olenna Stark had never even been kissed. At least not on the lips where it counted. No man had enticed her enough. Besides, she was betrothed to another man and though she did not want to marry him, she kept her side of the bargain and honored him as was expected. Olenna Stark, though she did not know it, was everything Jon Stark wanted her to be. Though she was a dragon in looks, Olenna Stark was every bit a Stark.

“What’s placed a frown on your face,” asked Jeor kindly as he approached her. “You usually have a smile on your face.”

“Was I frowning,” asked Olenna blushing harder. “I didn’t even notice. I suppose I was lost in my thoughts.”

“Care to share,” asked Jeor. “If you do not mind my asking of course. Perhaps I can help. Your smile is radiant. I would be doing the Northern Kingdom a favor if I can get you to smile. When you smile the Kingdom smiles.”

Olenna let out an unwilling giggle and she cursed herself for acting like a little girl. She was seventeen damn it not twelve!

Olenna composed herself and said, I think you already managed to do so Lord Mormont.”

Jeor groaned and said, “please do not call me Lord Mormont when we are not in court. I hate hearing it. Makes me feel like I already replaced my mother, which I haven’t. For now I just want to be Jeor. Let’s me forget that I have an large responsibility ahead of me.”

“Do you not want to be a Lord,” asked Olenna curiously.

“I do,” said Jeor. “Still that is quite a burden to shoulder. Every now and again you just want to be someone plain. At least for an hour or so. Right now I am not Lord Mormont I am simply Jeor. You will feel that way when you are Queen of the Six Kingdoms alongside The Freak.”

“Please respect my betrothed,” said Olenna sternly. “He will be King of the Six Kingdoms. You owe him your respect at the least. Besides, he is not a freak. He is just a normal man like you.”

“He has glowing blue hair and orange like skin,” laughed Jeor. “What do you call that?”

“Different,” said Olenna.

“My apologies Princess Stark,” said Jeor. “I did not mean offense.....I still do not think he is worthy of you. He is---well, not of The North I can tell you that.”

“No he wouldn’t seeing as he was raised in King’s Landing,” said Olenna.

“You know what I mean,” said Jeor. “I met him once at a tournament. Just a small one that House Martell hosted. He did not even bother to suit up. He felt that fighting in the pit was a waste of time. Instead, he spent his time wooing women with his harp and disappearing into the desert for his own amusement. I talked with him for a brief time. He was kind enough. Not really all that arrogant like I expected him to be, but he was vulgar and he had no respect for Northern customs. He called them ‘outdated.’”

Olenna huffed at that. “The Southern people do not understand us. They never did. It’s like a different world down there.”

“The world you will be part of,” said Jeor with a hint of sadness. “I can only pray that when you go down there you shape them up!”

“Now you are frowning,” said Olenna. “I do not like it when you frown. I prefer a smile. I would be doing House Mormont and many Northern ladies a favor if I can make you smile.”

He burst out laughing and bowed to her with a sheepish grin on his face.

“A lot of ladies seem to like you,” Olenna pointed out. “Especially the one from House Karstark. She is rather pretty.”

“She is,” said Jeor sensing something changing in their conversation and adjusting. “I do not think much about it though. Too much to learn while I am here. I am here to learn how to be a Lord not to pick up a wife. Not that I will have a say in it regardless.”

Olenna pressed wanting to know a little bit more about the women in Jeor’s life. “How about the tavern? I know there are quite a few girls there that talk about you as well. How handsome you are. Being nineteen years of age I would assume that you have possibly...taken an interest in at least one of them.”

Jeor now caught on to what Olenna was pressing at and he gave her a grimace. “Do you mean to ask if I had laid with one of them?”

Olenna shrugged.

“That would not be honorable,” said Jeor. “No, I have not. I will not have my honor stained for one night with a......woman of the night.”

“I think the word is whore,” said Olenna with a wolfish grin on her face.

That brought a slight blush to Jeor’s cheeks as he coughed and said, “that is not very lady-like to say.”

Olenna laughed. “I am regal until I decide not to be. Not often mind you, but you---you are different. I can be more honest with you. Like you are with me. I will miss that when I am South. I suppose I should start thinking about a lot of things that I have been taking for granted now that my time is almost up. The least they could do is send me to King’s Landing after the first snowfall. I will not even be able to see my home in the winter one more time.”

“Maybe you are mistaken,” said Jeor. “This could be just a political visit.”

“Prince Aegon is coming this time,” said Olenna. “I know it Jeor. My marriage will be announced in the coming days. I always thought father would negotiate something with Targaryen and marry me to a Northern Lord. I know that is what he wants, but he made a pact and you know my father; he will never do anything against the code of honor.”

“That is what makes him a great man,” said Jeor. “To do the right thing even though it hurts us. Doing the right thing is never easy. Only the best men can do it so consistently. Your father is a great man Princess Stark.”

“Olenna,” said Olenna quietly. “Just call me Olenna while we are alone. Well, I suppose that will not matter. I will probably not see you again. Unless you come for a tournament should my husband decide to host one. Which he won’t if you tell me he hates them.”

Jeor sighed sadly. “I will miss you as well. I---was always fond of you. Always. In another life I-----”

“In another life what,” asked Olenna intently.

“I would ask you for your hand,” said Jeor. “In another life you might say yes. If you said yes I would go to your father and ask for your hand. In another life you and I would say our vows beneath the trees of The Old Gods and I would take you under my protection. You would make a great lady for House Mormont.”

“Some life,” said Olenna. “Sounds like a pleasant life.”

“A good life,” said Jeor.

“A better one,” replied Olenna. “Though it is not meant to be. You will, in all likelihood, marry Karstark and I will be Olenna Targaryen. Charming.”

Jeor looked angry and said, “it’s not just! Olenna Targaryen. It even sounds wrong! Gods, this is not right! You are not meant to go South you are meant to be here in The North among your people! The South, those bastards, are not one of us. They never will be. It should not be our concern to mingle with them when they keep to their low brow practices and their disdain for honor and our Gods!”

“I do not want to think about it at the moment,” said Olenna. “It is a beautiful day out. Want to take a walk in the Godswood?”

She and Jeor walked in silence to the woods each thinking about their lives in a daydream they created. Jeor’s thoughts were clearly a bit more gloomy as he frowned. Olenna decided to allow herself a more pleasant daydream as she thought about marrying Ser Jeor. She had wanted to be his wife in her dreams for over three years when she first developed more sexual feelings for him. She thought about him undressing her and taking her to his bed which would become hers once he had made love to her. She thought about the children she may have had with Mormont living quietly on Bear Island. She flushed and felt happy. She was happy to know that she would at least have The Godswood in King’s Landing if nothing else.  
Jeor broke the silence then laughed. “Looks like we have a friend.”

Olenna saw Ghost watching them from afar. Olenna had not seen the powerful Direwolf for days!

“Ghost come here boy!”

Ghost walked to her slowly. Time had developed Ghost who had reached his peak height. He was taller than Olenna and almost as tall as Ser Jeor who merely smiled at the sight of the great wolf rather than show a hint of fear. Nymeria, Aunt Arya’s Direwolf roamed the Riverlands and so few ever actually saw her. Then there was the most famous of all Direwolves Grey Wind who fought alongside The Young Wolf in two wars. He resided in King’s Landing. Olenna was curious to see Grey Wind whom she was told was the largest and most powerful of the wolves.

She started to scratch Ghost’s ears and the Direwolf closed his eyes with a look of peace on his face to her touch. Jeor, for all his courage, did not approach the wolf too closely.

Olenna stood up and motioned for Jeor to follow her to her favorite spot. Once there they looked upon the tree with their faces lost within the beauty of it and within their own world. Olenna turned to look at Jeor and she decided that, for once, she would request something that she truly wanted and would never again have.

“Would you kiss me if I asked it of you,” whispered Olenna. “You and I will never be and we both know that. Yet, I think that maybe we can, just once, pretend that it was possible. Just for a few moments I can be yours and you mine. I think a kiss is something innocent enough to ask. I know you are a man of honor and it is that honor that I admire. I ask you to do something dishonorable and kiss me. Just once.”

“It is not dishonor if it is love,” said Jeor. He moved close to her and Olenna felt her heart race. Just one kiss on her lips. A sensation she had never felt before and wanted, for her first time, from no one else than Jeor Mormont. His lips were close enough to hers that she felt his trembled breath.

Then, in the blink of an eye she felt cold for Ghost had roared behind them and stalked towards Jeor. Jeor jumped away from Olenna. The Direwolf’s red eyes were fixed on Mormont as he came between him and Olenna.

“Ghost no,” demanded Olenna. “Ghost! Bad! Go away!”

Ghost turned to Olenna and snarled as if to tell her to be silent before turning his attention to Mormont. Mormont looked into the eyes of the wolf and seemed to understand that he had stepped out of bounds. He bowed to Olenna and to Ghost.

“Ghost is right I should not have tried that,” said Mormont. “I should head back.”

“No,” pleaded Olenna. “Just give me a second. I can try to enter Ghost. My father does it all the time. Starks can be wargs. Just let me send Ghost away.”

“Have you ever done something like that,” asked Jeor.

“No,” said Olenna. “But I have dreams.”

Olenna did not mention to Jeor that when she dreamed she dreamed she was a dragon flying over the sea. Garlan had once said he dreams of wolves in the woods as did Rickard. She dreamed of being a dragon. She shook her head and disregarded the thought. She closed her eyes and tried to enter Ghost. It proved fruitless. Ghost again snarled at her and then turned to Jeor and growled again.

“He is right,” said Jeor trying to look brave. “What are we doing Princess Stark? We are wasting our time on emotions that do not matter. What am I to you? I am just a Northern Lord from some poorer area called Bear Island. You are the Princess of the Northern Kingdoms. The Rose of the North. Daughter of the great Jon Stark and soon to be Queen of the Six Kingdoms. You and I were never meant to be. Better it ends here and now before you and I make a mistake that we cannot correct. It’s...the honorable thing to do.”

“Honor,” said Olenna with tears in her eyes.

“Yes, you’re right we need to maintain our honor.”  
Jeor turned to go.

“I love you,” said Olenna. “I just want you to know.”

“I do too,” said Jeor somberly before departing.

Olenna turned to Ghost and yelled, “Damn it Ghost you ruined everything!”

Olenna then turned and walked to the forest. She needed to just get away from it all. Hell, get away and not come back. She did not want to go to King’s Landing. Ghost jumped in front of her and motioned with his head to the castle.

“Leave me alone,” said Olenna with anger. “Just get away from me! I don’t care! Why can I not have what I want? I will be miserable for the rest of my life! Well the rest of my life can wait. I am going to wander whether you like it or not!”

Olenna stormed past the Direwolf, who stuck out his massive leg and tripped her. Olenna fell down and turned and looked at the Direwolf stunned. The wolf walked to her and gave her eyes that seemed apologetic but motioned his head to the castle. It was not worth it. Ghost was not going to let her do what she wanted and she was not anywhere strong enough to actually defy him. Olenna then burst into tears and sprinted to the castle with Ghost at her heels.

She entered the courtyard where Brienne was putting the swords away. She saw Olenna running away with tears in her eyes.

“Princess Stark,” said Brienne surprised. “What is the matter? Are you alright?”

“Just leave me alone Lady Tary,” said Olenna with her eyes puffy from tears. “I just want to be left alone is that so much to ask!? I just want to enjoy my last few days before I am shipped off to be some trophy wife to a blue haired freak of nature with NO honor!”

“You should not talk of your future husband in such a manner,” said Brienne. “That is unbecoming of a Lady.”

“I do not care about being a Lady at the moment in case you did not notice,” said Olenna. “You think it is so easy don’t you!? I do not see you marrying anyone! Or being forced away from a place where you were meant to be. How can you? All you know is how to fight and nothing else. Are you even a woman?”

“Olenna Stark,” snapped a voice behind her. She turned and saw her mother walked towards her looking outraged. Brienne bowed before the Queen of the North. “What has gotten into you? Apologize of Lady Tarth this instant!”

“I am to be Queen of the Six Kingdoms,” said Olenna who wanted to lash out at someone. Olenna knew that she was in the wrong, but she could not stop her emotions. From her fear of leaving home, to her heartache of not having Jeor, for losing just one innocent kiss. It was all too much for her. “As Queen I will give the orders so I should practice now. No, I will not apologize and you cannot make me!”

“What did you just say to me,” said Margaery walking towards her daughter with a mask of cold anger on her face.

“I said FUCK YOU,” yelled Olenna before turning and running towards her room with Brienne and Margaery standing with their mouths open in shock.”

She was in for it. Oh by the Old Gods she was in for it. She had used such a foul word to not only Lady Tarth Head of Arms and Small Council Member of the Northern Kingdom, but to her mother The Queen of the North.

Olenna knew it was coming as she slammed her door shut and jumped on the bed to cry. She knew that her father would hear about this and in a short time King Jon Stark would be knocking at her door. She was scared, but she was also just miserable. She had the right to cry and should could not stop the tears from falling like rain.

Sure enough there was a knock on the door twenty minutes later.

“Go away,” sobbed Olenna.

“Olenna Stark,” said her father behind the door. “Open this door right now. I will not ask a second time.”

Olenna got off her bed and opened the door. Her father looked at her and his face was not as angry as she had expected. “May I come in,” he asked.

She nodded trying to hide her tears. The King entered her room and walked over to her bed and sat down motioning her to sit beside him. Olenna sat down and tried to look strong. The King merely looked at her with his grey eyes disappointed, but understanding and Olenna started to sob again. She hugged her father.

“I am so sorry father,” she said weeping. “I did not mean those things that I said to Lady Tarth and mother. I did not mean them at all. I swear I will apologize, but I can’t right now. I just hate everything about my life right now. Tell me true father, The Dragon Queen is here to take me away to marry her son isn’t she?”

Jon looked pained as he started at his daughter. “Yes,” he said simply.

Olenna covered her face in her pillow and cried even harder. She suddenly, for the first time in her life, hated her father. “How could you make me do this!”

Jon sat on the edge of the bed looking at the flames. “I did not have a choice Olenna. It was agreed between Queen Targaryen and I that when you turned seventeen you would be sent to King’s Landing to be Aegon’s wife. It was that deal that gave The North its freedom. You are the reason we are free and all the Northern Lords understand that. That is why they admire you. They will finally have one of their own as a Southern Queen. They hope that you can bring honor and justice to The South. They have high expectations for you. You will be our voice in The South and you will be our symbol. It is....a big responsibility that was placed on your shoulders the moment you were born. I still remember that day. The cruel woman wanted to send you away when you were a small child. Your uncle Robb managed to change it to seventeen.”

“It is not something that I want,” said Olenna. “I do not want to be queen. I do not care about power. I just want to be a Lady of some House here in the North where I belong. Starks do not belong in The South father you of all people know that!”

“Believe me my daughter I know that and it is killing me to have to do this,” said Jon. “You are not the only one that is hurt right now. You are my pride and joy. You are my eldest child. After this week, I am not sure that I will ever see you again. Gods....seventeen years has come and gone so fast. Where did it all go? It seems like yesterday you were a baby in my arms and now here you are a woman. A woman to be married and there is not a damn thing I can do about it.”

“I will run away,” said Olenna recklessly. “I will run away where she cannot find me!”

“You will do no such thing,” said Jon sternly. “You know better than that Olenna. Do you think I would let you run away into the wild without protection? You are Olenna of House Stark. You will be strong because you are strong. I know that it will not be easy, but you must do what is expected of you.”

“I do not want to marry Aegon Targaryen,” said Olenna.

“No,” said Jon. “You want to marry Jeor Mormont. I know you have affection for him and he you, but it is impossible Olenna. You understand this.”

“How do you know that,” said Olenna surprised."

"Because I see the way he looks and you and I see the blush that comes to your cheeks when you look at him. It is the same blush your mother gave me. I also saw him try to kiss you in the Godswood today and I made sure that it did not happen. Ghost stopped you on my command. I know that it was something that you wanted, but you cannot allow yourself to fall deeper in love with a man that you will never be with. I was just protecting your honor and more importantly, your heart.”

“How could you do that,” yelled Olenna. “It was just one kiss! Fine! Yes, I want to marry Mormont and I should be marrying him. He is one of us father! He understands me and we are perfect for each other.”

“I know,” said Jon quietly. “If I had it my way I would approach Lyanna Mormont and discuss it. I have no doubt she would agree. It has been my dream to bring House Stark and House Mormont together. Lyanna was the first to join me in my war against House Bolton on nothing more than faith. She does have a younger daughter. I plan to marry her to Rickard one day should I be given a chance. House Stark will be blessed to have a Mormont Queen. However, you and Jeor will never be. Olenna you will marry Aegon. There is no other option.”

“This is not fair,” said Olenna.

“None of this is fair,” said Jon. “Life is not fair Olenna. That is just the way of it. There are so many rules that must be followed in his Game of Thrones. We are at peace right now and what will ensure peace is your marriage to Targaryen. We are House Stark. What do we believe in more than anything else?”

“Courage and honor,” said Olenna.

“You have been a symbol of it all your life,” said Jon. “Now is the time when you will need it the most. When you are Queen you will be able to change The South for the better. You will make Aegon a better man. You can do all these things Olenna. I know it is not what you want. I want you to stay here in The North and marry a man like Mormont. I want to be able to see you grow older and see my grandchildren grow up in The North. Your mother too. She...she’s been crying every night for over a week now that the time has come for you to leave us. She is not happy either. You do owe her an apology for she has trained you well and she has done so without being too hard on you. That is a blessing itself. This might be killing her worst of all.”

“Please promise that I will be able to see my family again,” said Olenna. “I cannot do this father! I cannot do this knowing that I will never see you, mother, or my brothers again!”

“Garlan and Rickard will visit you from time to time,” said Jon with a small smile. “They love you. They will come by to see you I know it. Garlan without doubt. I will come by when I can, but there is a lot to do here. Aegon, though he looks odd, is not a bad man. I have monitored him closely throughout the years. He is a kind man. He will allow you to see Winterfell from time to time. Believe me Olenna, he will never hurt you. He is just.....very eccentric in his approach to life. He is like your Aunt Arya in some ways.......he is like Robb in several.”

Olenna snorted. “I doubt he is like my uncle. Uncle Robb is a legend.”

“There are many things about him you do not know about,” said Jon. “Some things that you do not need to know about.”

“Like what,” asked Olenna.

“That is nothing to concern yourself with,” said Jon who once again, in his state of fatherly affection, did what he could one more time to shield his daughter from the ugliness of the world. “Now dry your eyes and go to Lady Tarth and your mother to apologize. The Queen will arrive tomorrow afternoon so get some rest. It will be a long day. The longest day House Stark will have for some time to come.”


	2. Olenna Stark

**Olenna Stark**

The feel of the air upon her face felt like paradise as she soared high over the land and out to the horizon. The air was brisk, but it didn't bother her too much. Her powerful body, so full of fire, kept her warm. She was more concerned for her rider. She never liked the cold climate much and the season's change approached. It was good to get out of King’s Landing! It had been so dull with so little going on. For fun, she decided to descend at a rapid pace to startle her rider. As expected, there was a gasp and then admonishment for her mischievous ways. Of she thought that was reckless, she would be shocked to see what her son did when he was flying. She liked the younger rider. He was full of life. The third rider, the youngest, she despised. There was fire in the youngest. A dangerous fire dark as the embers. She put it out of mind. There was so little time left before they arrived at their destination. Suddenly her rider was in her mind. A voice rang out though they were not actually speaking.

 

“Fancy seeing you here Princess Stark,” said the rider. “I shall be seeing you soon.”

 

Olenna Stark gasped as she awoke sweating and dazzed. She blushed and felt dismay for once again she had been inside the mind of a dragon. No doubt her brother Garlan would tell her about the dreams he had about being in the Godswood or in the Riverlands. Rickard as well, but he did not have the same connection his brother had. She would smile, and then proceed to lie about her dreams. She did not want to admit she was dreaming of a dragon. The Targaryen side of her blood was a topic never discussed in Winterfell. 

 

Olenna knew that The Dragon Queen and her party would be here by the end of the day. She sighed as she got out of her bed. Her bed.....one she would never sleep in again when she would depart in a few days time. Strange a bed should become so beloved to her at this particular moment. She took a look around her room that she adored. Apparently, it was the same chambers that her Aunt Sansa once occupied. Rickard had Aunt Arya’s and Garlan had Uncle Brandon’s. The three of them once fought for Uncle Robb’s old chambers, but their father had forbidden it. Perhaps that chamber held too much pain for him. He never entered that room. Nor their mother. Nor anyone for that matter. She wondered why no one ever did, but for some reason she detected guilt in her father’s eyes whenever he wandered past that chamber. 

 

Olenna stretched and went to run a bath. Her mother seldom had servants do anything for her children. Margaery argued it was a waste to have servants when one was capable of running the small things themselves. In this regard, the Stark children were not pampered. The menial tasks were enjoyable Olenna had decided. It also allowed her to take as long as she wanted without worrying she was taking too long. If there was one thing Olenna Stark loved, it was a bath. A very hot bath. Olenna felt the goosebumps in her skin when she took in the steam roaring up in the air from the hot water. Throwing off her clothes, Olenna dipped her toe in the blistering water, and sighed with pleasure and she entered, making sure her hair was not touching the water just yet. She had a certain procedure. Body first and then hair. Her hair, though golden-silver, was her favorite asset and she did much to take care of it. 

 

She washed and hummed as she day dreamed about nothing at all. Perhaps some nice melody she heard recently. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the hot water on her skin. Her thoughts then went to the coming arrival of The Dragon Queen and she wondered what she should wear. It would rude to be so decorated in Stark colors, but part of her wanted to show The Dragon that though she would take the name Targaryen, she was still a Stark. A Stark that dreamed of dragons. Olenna’s eyes opened and she wondered why she could not look more like a Tyrell or a Stark. Why a damned Dragon? She tried to get it out of mind as she took a deep breath and plunged her face beneath the water.

 

Once she was bathed and her hair done, she dressed quickly. She decided on something more simplistic. Simplicity was a style that never changed in The North. She joined her mother at the table. She had apologized to her profusely the night before. Rather than admonishment, Queen Margaery started to cry and held her precious eldest close to her and cursed Queen Targaryen. Olenna had never seen her mother cry like that before. Olenna realized there was a chance she would not see her mother again for a very long time if ever. 

 

Her mother face her a sad smile before turning her sharp eyes to Rickard who was trying to flick something into Garlan’s plate. Olenna had to laugh inwardly as Rickard was taken by the ear out of the dining hall for his bad behavior courtesy of their mother.

 

“How are you feeling Princess,” asked Maester Tarly her father best friend and Maester of Winterfell.

 

“I am just trying to wrap my head around it all I suppose,” said Olenna. “It's surreal you know. It's almost like walking in a dream except I am not sleeping. They will be here near the end of the day.”

 

“A dream,” asked Sam gently. 

 

“Yes,” replied Olenna. “I saw it in my dreams. They will be here soon enough. I hope they will be here for a while. I am not sure that I am ready to leave just yet."

 

“I am sure for a couple days,” said Sam. “I am sure Jon will insist. He is not entirely ready to let you go either. I suggest you take a visit to the crypt one more time though. I think it will be good for you."

 

“Where all the Starks died in The South,” muttered Olenna. “I will of course Maester Tarly. I have to say bye to Melisandre anyway. I hardly ever see her so I hope I can at some point. I still do not know anything about the woman and she has been here forever.”

 

Sam shrugged. The Hand of the King was certainly an oddity. Though her father insisted she was his hand so no one questioned her being there. Olenna never really spoke much with the Red Priestess. Nor her brothers. She saw her father enter The Hall with a few men talking rapidly as Jon nodded and gave some orders. There were more arriving by the passing hours. This would be quite the event and it made her nervous. It was even worse knowing that Jeor would be there to see her wedding announced. She hoped he would not see her look so miserable. She hoped not to see him at all and that made her feel even worse.

 

Time passed, naturally, quick and she heard a powerful roar in the distance. Many were talking and whispering as excitement to see the great Drogon became evident. The Stark Family said nothing when they heard the roar. The feeling of sadness overcame them as Jon stood up and motioned for them to join him outside to welcome The Dragon Queen. People were rushing all about to get into their proper places to salute the Queen down South and all the while Olenna felt her heart pounding harder with each passing second. The thought that she was about to see Aegon again did not even cross her mind. The carriage came first and they were surprised to see how small the host was. There were a few servants, Unsullied for protection and then out came Tyrion Lannister Hand of the Queen. Jon’s face broke out into one of the largest smiles Olenna had seen in quite some time. Lannister was not there last time The Dragon came. In fact, Olenna could not remember the last time she saw the infamous imp. 

 

“Ten fucking years,” said Tyrion walking over to Jon. “How does ten years go by so fast Stark? I remember when you and Queen Stark were announcing the birth of Rickard!”

 

“Good to see you as well Lord Lannister,” said Jon. “It has been too long. My apologies for not writing more frequently. My duties keep me quite tied up. I am happy that you are here.”

 

“Let me take a look at this charming family you have here Stark, replied Tyrion eyeing the Stark Family. 

 

He looked at Margaery and gave her a bow. Despite 17 years, she was still as lovely as before. He looked to Garlan and laughed stating he saw a young Lot as in him. He then turned to Rickard and complimented him on his tough looking build and serious disposition. He then looked at Olenna and smiled warmly.

 

“Princess Olenna Stark,” said Tyrion. “It will be a pleasure to have your beauty Grace our halls in King’s Landing.”

 

“Your words are too kind Lord Hand,” said Olenna bowing gracefully like she was trained. “I am confident that I shall enjoy every moment of the great city.”

 

“You loathe leavin,” dismissed Tyrion. “Always be honest with me sweet girl. The truth beats lies all the time. If you had a choice you would stay here. I understand that. The North holds much charm. I remember when I came here for the first time. Your great uncle Ned Stark was given the post of Hand by King Robert Baratheon. It was quite an event. I remember going to a brothel first thing.”

 

“Tyrion,” said Jon with a look of warning and amusement.

 

“Quite right,” said Tyrion. “We are in the presence of ladies. Anyhow, it was an enjoyable time until all the misfortune happened. A plot by that bastard Baelish. Next thing I knew The War of the Five Kings. Gods....time flies. My last visit here your cousin Robb was sitting behind the Lord's chair. Before we became friends. Pissant that day.”

 

Garlan and Rickard were laughing when a horse approached. Tyrion sighed and said, “may I introduce the young Prince Jorah Targaryen.” 

 

Olenna saw the contempt in Lannister’s voice. She had never met the second child of The Dragon Queen. He dismounted smoothly. He looked exactly like a Targaryen. His hair matched his mother's as well as his violet eyes. He was very handsome and his hair was curly. Perhaps the only feature he had gotten from his father. He walked up to King Jon and extended his hand. There was no slight bow nor any indication of being impressed by Jon Stark. Though it was not a big deal, Olenna knew from. The moment she saw him she hated Jorah Targaryen. Jon took it as such and took the young man’s hand. He was no older than sixteen by the looks of it. He stared at Jon with a wide grin.

 

“The White Wolf, said Jorah in a smooth voice. “Such an honor it is to shake hands with a man that dueled with The Night King. You are said to be a fearsome warrior. You are not as tall as I expected. It makes you even deadlier. You have a soft appearance you know.”

 

The people around them, Olenna included, mouths dropped at the backhanded compliment towards their King. Jon’s eyes flashed dangerously for a moment, but he was polite and steady.

 

“Pleasure to meet you Prince Targaryen,” said Jon. “I hear that one day you may take the throne in Mereen.”

“When my mother finally feels that I am up to the task,” replied Jorah. “Whenever that will be. She likes to treat us like children. A mother’s prerogative I daresay. I have a great vision for Mereen. I shall make it great. I have a few administration ideas I would like to implement. The people there have gotten too used to their freedom while my mother has been away. They lack any sense of discipline. Crime is at a high rate and people are not taking the council seriously. It takes a ruler to rule not a bunch of old fools that think they know what the people want. I will take out the trash while I am there.”

 

Olenna shivered at that statement. Jon looked very weary now.

 

“How do you propose to...take out the trash as you put it,” asked Jon. “Whom is the trash? The people or the councillors there to limit unchecked power?”

 

Jorah smiled at Jon almost as if he was insulted the by the question. “Anyone who opposes much needed change. Change is not easy. People hate change. Look at your Kingdom. You keep hold of your traditions close. I intend to shake things up in Mereen. People will go along or they will lose their comfort. That is how one rules......I hear you are still very skillful with the blade. I should like to challenge you to a sparring match sometime. I know I would not win, but I would love to get a taste of how a wolf, even an aged one, fights.”

 

Jon said nothing as the two glared at each other. Jorah with an u comfortable curiosity and Jon with contempt. 

 

Jorah’s eyes turned to Olenna who felt a rush of hated course through her veins. She also saw her father stiffen instantly as well as her mother who stepped closer to her. Jorah ignored her parents and walked up to her.

 

“The Northern Princess who shall become a Queen,” said Jorah. “You looked so much like my mother. A true Dragon. Yet, still you are called Stark. I think when you are down there you take an interest in my family history. Well, your family history. By law, if the laws were followed, you would be named Targaryen. So you dream much? When you do what do you dream of? Dragons? It would make sense.” 

 

He leaned in and whispered, “you are no wolf Princess. Get used to the idea. It will comfort you. You are. Not coming back here again.”

 

Something inside Olenna burst. Something inside she never really felt. A sudden burst of fire and her eyes narrowed and the fire came out as she backhanded Jorah in the face. Everyone looked stunned. Jorah smiled as he touched his cheek.

 

“A dragon if I ever saw one,” said Jorah. “You have the same temper as one. I think you will do very well in the South.”

 

“Go fuck yourself,” snapped Olenna whose face was full of rage that would have made Daenerys Targaryen proud. 

 

“Enough,” said Jon and all smiles changed to warning as tension was being built. 

 

“My dearest brother,” said a cheerful yet powerful voice. “One day you will learn to embrace guests not antagonize them. The day you learn that lesson is the day you might actually rule for longer than a week.”

 

Aegon Targaryen jumped off his horse. He was an image to behold. She had seen a statue of her uncle Robb and Aegon had grown to look like his famous father. Except the eyes were glowing red and his hair....Oh his long hair was shimmering blue. A walking flame. 

 

“My apologies for my brother,” said Aegon bowing to Jon. “He can be a bit of a cock. Apologize brother or mother will hear of this. She is already in a bad mood. Make it easy on yourself. Or.....I will make sure you apologize. Right here. Right now. In front of everyone. Make it easy.”

 

Jorah stared at his brother and Olenna could have sworn she saw his hand move towards his sword. Her father must have sensed the same for his hand move to his sword should anything happen. Jorah laughed and bowed with fake grace and said to her father, “My apologies Lord Stark. And you Lady Stark.”

 

“King Stark,” said Aegon angrily as Jorah walked away. 

 

“I shall take leave to practice my much needed courtesy,” said Jorah who turned his back and walked away.

 

“Fucking prick,” muttered Aegon. “I sincerely apologize King Stark. My brother is quite entitled. He has gotten worse since mother told him that he could rule Mereen one day. I fear for that city when the day comes. Princess Olenna Stark! An honor to see you again. I see your propensity for slapping people in the face has not changed.”

 

Olenna blushed.

 

“Looks like mother is about to make her landing,” said Aegon. “She does like a dramatic entrance."

 

Sure enough, with an impressive landing to ensure all saw her power she landed. Dragon roared his mighty roar and all around people were fearful. Olenna looked away when Drogon looked her directly in the eye the way he did when she was a baby all those years ago. 

 

Daenerys Targaryen dismounted and walked towards Jon. Time and she had not dulled her beauty. She was still one of the most impressive women in Westeros. She and Jon bowed to each other and shook hands. Olenna was not sure why, but the Dragon Queen took her breath away like she did last time. It was the face of power. 

 

“Good to see you again Jon,” said Daenerys. “I trust you met my children. If my guess is right, Jorah was less than amicable. My apologies. He has much to learn.”

 

“More like he is just a cunt,” said Aegon. “You cannot change a dragon’s hide mother. He reminds me of your brother that you told me about.”

 

“Silence,” said the Dragon and Aegon muted instantly. “I brought a small host for your convenience. We do not want to take up too much of your time and resources. We shall be here for five days before heading back. I trust your daughter will be ready by then.”

 

Olenna lowered her head. She knew the reason for her visit, but now it had become reality. Daenerys looked at Olenna sternly. Olenna, with her Stark pride, starred back to show her fortitude. Daenerys smiled.

 

“Beautiful,” said Dany. “I daresay more beautiful than Cersei Lannister and myself. You are magnificent! You will be a jewel in King’s Landing.”

 

Olenna knew it was a compliment but she felt uncomfortable with how intense The Dragon’s eyes were. Olenna looked to Aegon who smiled at her with gentleness and warmth. Yet, she shivered. Those damn eyes were still red and scary.

 

The party headed inside. Jon, Dany, Tyrion, Margaery, and Melisandre departed to his office where they would discuss matters of politics and business. The others were going to settle in. Aegon was to be given Robb’s old chambers much to Garlan and Richard’s envy. 

 

Olenna went back to her chambers to do her afternoon prayers. After her prayers she decided it would be polite to visit Aegon and see how he was doing. He was to be her husband and share her bed at some point. Best to know him she decided. She knocked on the door and Aegon bid her to enter. He stood in the middle of the room taking it all in. She could imagine how important this moment was for him. The room of a father whose legend was great, but a man he never knew.

 

“I don't like this room,” said Aegon. “It does not feel right. Can you feel it?”

 

“Feel what,” asked Olenna confused.

 

“Pain,” said Aegon. “Pain and fear. Suffering. This room had not seen love nor tenderness. Just nightmares. Say hello to Grey Wind.”

 

Olenna turned around and yelped. Behind her stood the largest wolf she had ever seen. Ghost was tender, but this wolf was a monstrosity. He was large. Perhaps as large as Brianne of Tarth of so it seemed to her. His eyes were yellow and his teeth were the size of daggers. He walked to her with a small snarl on his face. House Stark or not, Olenna regretted wanting to meet this famed Direwolf. 

 

“He is testing you out,” said Aegon. “He does that to everyone. So much violence in his life. He is always on guard. He will grow warm to you. You are to be my wife. He will make it a point to keep you safe. As will I. I do not pretend to think you are happy about this union. You don't know me and I don't know you. However, we have five days to warm to each other.”

 

Olenna nodded, but she looked into Grey Wind and she suddenly felt a chill. Pain. She then heard an agonizing scream.

 

“ _ Make it it stop! Jon please! I'll do anything! Please get me out of here! _

 

“What was that,” Olenna snapped. 

 

“What was what,” said Aegon surprised. “Are you alright?”

 

“Who is Dacey,” asked Olenna. She was not sure why that came out of her mouth, but she wanted to know.

 

“Hell if I know,” said Aegon looking at her confused. “You seem a little anxious Princess.”

 

“Hard to be calm when you have that damn thing looking like it wants to eat you,” snarled Olenna whose fear suddenly changed her demeanour. She tried to call herself, but something was off. All she knew was malice made her feel good. “I want that thing away from me at all times. I don't like his face. It's like a promise of hell. Like your red eyes.”

 

“Excuse me,” said Aegon a little insulted. “Look you are scared. He came out of nowhere where. You are on edge. Let's cool down and meet up at dinner.”

 

_ “Jon please!” _

 

“Anything to get out of this room,” said Olenna. “My apologies for my comment. It was unbecoming of a lady.”

 

“Not a problem,” said Aegon.

 

“You're right by the way,” said Olenna. “I don't want to marry you.”

 

She the left a surprised and hurt Aegon in her wake. She needed to get away. That voice so full of pleading, pure begging to her father for help. Something in her heart knew that help never came. She then started to cry. How could she have been so cruel to the poor man trying to be amicable. She made a quick promise to her Old God's she would make it up to him at dinner. It was not his fault they were to get married and it was not his fault that room made her shiver. She also wondered what happened in that room.

 

“It is not becoming of a Queen to weep so openly,” said Jorah from her Uncle Rickon’s room. “Come here Princess a quick word.”

 

Olenna saw Jorah standing in the middle of the room with that wide grin on his face. “Come in here. Are you frightened Stark?”

 

Olenna, angry and unwilling to show fear, stepped into the room. 

 

“What do you dream about,” asked Jorah. “Do you dream of dragons or wolves? Perhaps flowers?”

 

“What do you care,” said Olenna. 

 

“I just want to get to know you is all,” said Jorah. “My brother is not a true Targaryen. He does not have it in his blood. We are a people of fire and blood. We conquer and we rule. Aegon thinks different. He does not bare his fangs and breathe the fire inside of him because it is not there. You have fire. So much fire. I like it. Shame mother has you marrying Aegon when you would be more suited to someone with real ambition. Do you like hot baths Stark? I can just picture your body walking into the boiling water. Your skin does not blister like a normal woman’s. To see you step into fire. Standing there naked in the flames.”

 

Jorah was inches away from her trying to back her up against a wall. Olenna started with defiance and stood her ground.

 

“If you come near me like that again,” said Olenna dangerously, “My father will hear about this. You think you are so invincible? My father will have your head so fast it will spin. That is unless I take it myself.”

 

Jorah laughed but the laughter died the moment he felt a blade to his cock. Olenna, as her mother taught, always had a dagger with her in case. Olenna was grateful for the lessons. Jorah backed away.

 

“Enjoy your stay here asshole,” said Olenna turning to leave.

 

“Touch a flame,” said Jorah. “Amuse yourself. We both know you will now. I mean what I said, you would be better with me. A real Dragon. God knows I would love to have someone so beautiful here in my bed.”

 

Olenna stormed out and closed the door shut and tried to control her shaking. Was this what her life would be like? Already she wanted the comfort of her North. She paused and she lit a fire to warm her room. Curiously she put her hand in the flame expecting pain. She felt warmth and comfort in the fire and that ruined her mood all the more.

  
  
  



	3. Aegon Targaryen

**Aegon Targaryen**

She stormed right off leaving him surprised, insulted, and rather hurt. He could understand the outburst somewhat. The pain in her eyes were evident when he mentioned they were to spend the right of their lives together. The impulsive statement was understanable, but it did not soften the blow. He shook his head and motioned Grey Wind forward. The Direwolf seemed rather uncomfortable in this room and he whined. 

"I do not like it here either boy," said Aegon scratching the Direwolf's ear. "I don't like it here at all. Something about this room feels eeire. Like a ghost; an event terrible that happened so long ago. Perhaps that's why she reacted the way that she did. I doubt it though. Let's be honest, she would just as soon see me fall off a dragon in the ocean than marry me. Not a great way to start off with the woman I am going to spend the rest of my damned life with eh?"

Grey Wind gave him a sympathetic look. Aegon loved that about his wolf. Though he very much doubted Grey Wind could really understand the meaning behind his words, the emotion the Wolf understood. It was enough. There weren't many people left to talk to. His Aunt Arya had been gone for three years with Daario, whom Aegon always admired. He did not get along with most of the other nobles whom he deemed tedious and rather stuck up. He despised his brother. That left only Tyrion to confide in. His mother seemed to understand his woes and his worries, but she had a plan for him and nothing would interfere with those plans. He sighed as he resumed unpacking. He thought about Olenna. In terms of how she looked he could not complain. She was, arguably, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Bedding and placing his seed inside her would not be a problem. Getting close to her, getting to confide in her, loving her....that would be a taller task he was sure he would not be able to attain. They were on opposite sides of the spectrum. She was a woman of the North and he was a man of the South. Two kingdoms connected by land, but so radically different in ideaology.   
He would try to make peace with her during dinner. One way or another he needed to try and if he had to, he would get aggressive with her; sit her down and demand that she at least try to get to know him. After all he was going to be her husband right? He was in charge not her. Right? Aegon understood the man's role in a marriage, but growing up with his mother being the most powerful figure in Westeros and Meereen, he had different notion of a woman's place in the world. 

He stopped packing and decided that he would look around the place. He closed to door to give himself some solitude. Grey Wind walked towards the door and rested beside it with his eyes forever alert to ensure the protection of his master's son. Aegon chuckled. That Wolf never relaxed. Aegon wandered about and was rather amazed that this room had so much dust in it, yet nothing seemed to have moved much. In fact, he was surprised when they gave the room to him. When he arrived they had to unbolt the door which had been locked tight. The room was like a step into the past and he felt a sudden wave of excitment and wonder. He was in his father's room! The Young Wolf! The savior of mankind. The man that he wanted to know deep in his heart, but never would. He looked around and tried to picture a man he never met as a child and tried to think of what it was like to grow up here. Cold as hell for starters. Yet, warm. He heard stories, not many, of Eddard Stark. Story had it that he was the most honorable man Westeros had ever seen. A doting father. A love that left his children unprepared for the cruelty of Westeros. At least, that was what his mother told him and she had a point. Aunt Arya gave him a different picture. She talked fondly of her father and of her time in Winterfell with Jon, Sansa, Rickon (deceased), Uncle Brandon (who made her nervous), and of course his father. She gave him a much different view of Eddard Stark. Aegon admitted to himself his mother was rather bias considering this Eddard was the downfall of her House. 

He walked towards the bed and wondered if there was anything beneath it. He looked and saw a small box. He took it out and there he saw a few books. Legends of the Old North and the tales of which small children grew up on. Aegon laughed as he opened the book and read a few of the tales to himself amused at the dark stories The North told their children. He placed the book down and decided to look around more hoping to find something interesting. He felt the air leave his lungs when he saw a stack of letters in another box. He looked at them and saw that they were indeed letters written by his father. Never, in all his life, had he read a letter from his father. All account were from his mother and others that knew him. These were from his personal thoughts. Aegon read them with a hunger in his heart and knew that Jorah would want to read these as well. 

_Dear Bran,_

_We have met the Lannsiter Army and he have emerged victorious against all odds. Jaime Lannister and Tywin Lannister fell from my trick believing that my inexperience would be my downfall. Never underestimate an opponent. I managed to fool Tywin into thinking that I was bringing my entire host to meet his larger army head on. Only a fool would have attacked The Lannister Army head on with such fewer numbers. They massacred two thousand of my men who were happy to make that sacrifice. Jaime Lannister and his entire host did not know what hit them until it was too late. Half the Lannister Army has been destroyed and we have Tywin's son. For House Lannister this is a terrible defeat. They now have Stannis Baratheon on one side and Renly Baratheon on the other. I hear that Renly has House Tyrell in the fold and that could only mean disaster for House Lannister. Looks like I am not a green boy after all._

_Yet my heart aches little brother. I sent two thousand men to their graves today. They keep telling me that people will sing songs to their sacrifice, but the dead won't hear them. My men keep going on as if they were conquerors! After one battle. I want to smack them up top the head and tell them that it was nothing more than one victory. The war will be long and hard, but how can I just crush their spirit like that? I am scared little brother. I am scared because they did the unthinkable. I have been crowned King. The First Winter King in centuries. I know that you would be proud of me like mother was, but what foolishness! I could not think of a more terrible move than to make me a damned King! I alienate Stannis and Renly by doing so. That leaves me alone in this war with four sides that will seek my demise for not joining their cause and fighting against them. Three are fighting for the crown and I for freedom. It seems that I am the rebel out of the four Kings. Yet, how could I say no to such an honor? It would be an insult to the men that have left their homes and put their lives on the line for the sake of my father._   
_Our father! Brandon I failed. Gods I am so sorry that I failed him. We did not move fast enough. We wasted too much time at The Twins making some absurd deal with House Frey. The damned Freys! Are they not bannerman of House Tully? Have they no control over their lowly houses? I cannot believe the deal she made. I have to marry one of them along with Arya (who might kill me when she finds out) and all for a passage when I should have had the right of way. House Arryn will not join us either. I am an island Bran and a King. I wish I never been put in his position. If only father were here. Maybe I should have waited. Waited for news of Renly declaring myself and offering to help House Lannister if they release father. I am tired! I am not thinking clearly when I am writing this and I am writing this now because there is so little time to do anything but look at a map and scheme and scheme. It will be a long war little brother. I fear it will be sometime before we see each other again. Be strong and look after Rickon. I am counting on you._

_Your brother,_   
_Robb_

_P.S. I am not going to bother with the damn titles. Takes too long._

Aegon started to laugh. He remembered Tyrion telling him about the battle...well what Tyrion remembered of it. Aegon could not stop laughing for Lord Tyrion got hit in the head and was knocked out cold before the battle even started! It was a move of pure military genius and Jaime Lannister was defeated. It was the victory that started his father's legend. Aegon was surprised to hear the tone in the letter. It was not of the devil may care man that he was told of. This was somber and serious. That and Aegon had to agree with his father's assessment. From what he learned about the famous War of the Five Kings, being declared King of the North was political stupidity. One of several stupid mistakes House Stark made during that war. Aegon shook his head at several of those mistakes. Some by his father, but mostly by his grandmother and her brother Edmure. He took out another letter. This one dated after the War of the Five Kings. It was a personal letter torn out from a journal of some sort. 

_Little blonde haired bitch! I cannot believe I allowed Tyrion and Varys to convince me to come here. I could have ditched those assholes whenever I wanted. Instead, I became friends with The Imp and I was dragged to the Dragon City. All I said was I wanted to leave! Was that so bad? To politely reject her offer to be a guard and a slave to her will?Well fuck her. She can kiss both sides of my ass. She thinks she can make me bend the knee well she has another thing coming. I bend the knee to no one! I will bide my time. There has got to be a way out of this pyramid. I just need my injuries to go away. Apparently, this Dragon Woman wants to nurse me back to full health for whatever reasons. She did a good number to my back. I will have scars for the rest of my life. I shall wear them like a badge of honor._

_She is something else. I hate myself for it, but I have never wanted to bed a woman more than her and she had me whipped! I had no idea women could be that beautiful. She even puts Talisa to shame and I feel sick to even think that. Yet, my wife Talisa was gentle, strong and kind. This woman is a typical Targayren. Entitled, tempermental, and over confident. She will use her looks to get me no doubt. I bet she will get me to fall in love and them burn me alive when I bend the knee. So long as I hold strong she cannot burn me. Take that to the Iron Bank bitch. If I am to be stuck here that midget better get me some wine. There is no way I am spending my time here sober. Maybe a woman or something? Wouldn't that be nice?_

Aegon was starting to laugh. There was the man that he was told of my Tyrion who told him of all their adventures. The adventure of the Crystal. The discovery of the Lost City beneath Valyria. The time they pissed off a mob and gotten tied up. When Varys, his father, and Tyrion got captured by pirates. Aegon laughed and then stopped feeling a sudden wave of sadness. So many adventures that he would never once experience in his life. He felt a pang of jealousy when he thought about Aunt Arya and Daario traveling to the Shadow Lands. He wanted to go, but his mother forbade him telling him that he needed to learn how to rule. He would be King one day and he did not want to be. He had his head too far in the clouds for that. Yet, he could never allow Jorah to rule. That would be a disaster. No, he needed to be the one to rule and for that he would never see the world. At least he would have Olenna Stark by his side. What joy....

He heard a knock on the door and he bade the person to enter. He put the letter (which he doubted his mother would find funny) away as she entered the room. She gave him a tired smile and she paused and looked around the room with distaste. He could tell that she, like Grey Wind, himself, and Olenna, felt uncomfortable in this damn chamber. She walked over and sat on the bed beside him.

"How did it go with her," she asked gently. 

"Shit," said Aegon. "Total shit. She made it a point to tell me that she does not want to marry me so that's a good start. Why are we here mother? Why do we have to enter this agreement with House Stark. It's not like they like us anyhow. We terminate this agreement I am sure King Stark will actually smile for once."

"We need to be sure we always have peace with them," said Dany. "They are dangerous should they ever decide to challenge us. There are so many in our Kingdom that would support Jon Stark in the event of a conflict. The North is wild and vast and Jon Stark is a good commander. We need to ensure peace by marrying you to Olenna Stark. She is a beautiful woman."

"Beauty is not the only thing that matters," said Aegon angrily. "There are a lot of beautiful women in this world mother. Bedding Olenna will make the nights enjoyable when she agrees to spread her legs and that will be a rare occurance. How about the days spent with her? The nights when I need someone to talk to or when I need someone to help me rule. I am not the best ruler as you know. I understand politics, but I just prefer to wander off. I need a wife that will be able to work with me rather than keep me at arm's length with contempt on their face. That is not a marriage and that is what I am going to get."

"You have met Olenna Stark twice," said his mother calmly. "Once when you were little and for two minutes today. You have five days to warm towards her and then a few months until you actually marry her. That is plently of time to get to know her and to whoo her. You have no problem with that as I have seen when you wander around charming women with your harp."

"That is different mother and you know it," said Aegon. "I am not actually being serious. I am just having fun. I am not actually going to marry any of them. It's all good sport. I always remain respectable towards them. Why put your heart on the line when you know that you are already tied to someone else? I have been careful."

"Oh really," said his mother amused. "How careful were you on your seventeenth nameday?"  
Aegon blushed. "You know about that!"

"Do I know you fucked Gloria Martell," said his mother bluntly, "yes I do. Well aware. I am always aware of a few whores you fucked courtesy of Tyrion. Which reminds me I need to yell at him for that. Never enough time in the day. Not that I have too much problem with it. You are a man and sex is natural. If anything else it your experience in bed will make it pleasurable for Olenna when the time for bedding comes."

"Gods mother," yelled Aegon. "Come on!"

He and his mother were then laughing. She looked at the letters on the bed and her violet eyes started to water. She picked one of them up and smiled as she read it. She sighed and looked at him with eyes moist and lost.

"I have not seen these in....Gods maybe eighteen years," she said. "The time flies Aegon. It seemed like yesterday your father was here in this chamber with me. Seems like yesterday we were saying our wedding vows. Ruling Meereen. Where does it all go? I am glad you found these. I wish I had more of your father's things. He did not have many possessions. He never wanted to be attached to material things more than he could help. We should take these letters with us when we leave. Jorah will love to read them I am sure. So will Tyrion. A way for you to get to know your father I suppose. It's the best that we can do. This door was bolted shut so I doubt Stark will protest."

"Why did they lock this door," asked Aegon. "Did father and King Jon not get along?"

His mother gave him a sidelong look and seemed unsure how to answer. "This was not a good time for your father. There are many terrible memories in this chamber Aegon. None that I want to remember."

She seemed lost in thought as she looked at the bed. She was seeing something from her memory and he saw her shudder. Aegon pressed the point curious but his mother, surprisingly rejected. 

"Nothing you need to know about," she said. "The past is the past."

"Who is Dacey," asked Aegon remembering Olenna's question. 

His mother's eyes grew wide in surprise at the question and she replied, "Why would you ask that?"

Aegon shrugged. "Olenna felt something in his room. Especially when she saw Grey Wind. Oddly she was scared of him. Kind of ironic that a Stark be horrified by a Direwolf. She is trying way to hard to be a Stark when she is a Targaryen in nature. Yet, she asked me that when she was in here. Judging from the look on your face you have a good idea what she was talking about. Who is Dacey?"

"Never you mind who she is she is not important," snapped his mother. "You will cease asking these questions. Questions that do not matter. Do not go unlocking doors to the past Aegon. They serve you no credit. Finish unpacking. I will meet you in the dining hall for dinner later this evening. Oh, and do not start asking Tyrion behind my back either."

Aegon shook his head in wonder as his mother stormed out. He had to know now who this Dacey was and why this door was locked. He was damn well going to get an answer before he left Winterfell.

* * *

 

Dinner was a grand affair. There were many from several houses in The North there knowing that their time with The Rose of the North was short. Many of the leaders elected by The Free Folk were there as well. Aegon took a seat next to Garlan and Rickon Stark enjoying the lighthearded look of the two children. Garlan was a shy one with such a gentle look to him Aegon could not help but feel protective of the boy. One thing was for sure, he was as Tyrell as a Tyrell could be. The child could tell him an assortment of different flowers he never heard of and all the herbs and healing that they could do. He was experimenting with different herbs and medicine with their Maester Samwell Tarly. The boy's affection for scents and flowers made him laugh. The boy had a keen sense of detail and he wondered about the boy. Say the boy turned out to be like Ser Loras. It was not a secret that House Tyrell had exotic and rather homosexual tastes. 

Rickard was more fascinated in hearing about the tournaments and different styles of combat. He asked Aegon to spar with him tomorrow hoping to pick up some tips which Aegon agreed to. As he talked with the younger Starks he noticed his mother's eyes sparkling with amusement, happiness, and approval. He also noticed King Stark watching him with eyes as cold as the Northern climate. He also noticed another set of eyes. A gentleman that he met at a Tournament a few years ago. The eyes were not kind. What was his name? Mormont something....

Jorah was sitting with some of The Free Folk talking with them while eyeing every attractive woman in the room with a smirk on his face. Aegon motioned him to join him with the Starks. Jorah looked at the Starks with an air of superiority and shook his head. Aegon huffed. What a piece of shit, he thought.   
Aegon saw Olenna enter looking radiant in her grey and blue dress. He knew the colors were sending a message and he could not help but want to take that off her and put red and black to knock her down a few pegs. He did not show his annoyance with her boldness. Not that he minded boldness, but boldness for the sake of proving a senseless point bothered him. He went over to her and asked to sit beside her. She smiled at him warmly and agreed. Aegon poured a cup of wine and handed it to her. He realized he made a mistake when Olenna looked over at her father with a questioning look. Jon Stark's cold eyes got colder looking at him. He gave his daughter a look which she seemed to understand. 

"I am afraid wine is out of the question my prince," said Olenna. "I am not accustomed to drinking it and I do not want to lose myself."  
"One glass of wine is not going to kill you," muttered Aegon. "It's not like I can get you drunk and compromise you here in Winterfell with your father watching you like a hawk. He needs to loosen up a bit."

_Fuck! I fucked up!_

Olenna's gentle violet eyes were now flashing dangerously. "My father," said Olenna angrily, "is an honorable man and a great father. I think he knows how to raise his children without your opinion. Respectable women do not drink alcohol before marriage unless it's a special occasion. We are not like Southern women."  
"What is your impression of 'southern women' exactly," asked Aegon annoyed. 

"From those that I have met not favorable," replied Olenna with a look of challenge in her eyes.   
"I am not making any judgement on your father," said Aegon trying to bring the conversation back to polite terms. He was fishing and he knew it. "Your father's honor is well known. Even in The South. We know all about the noble history of House Stark. We think fondly of you believe me. You forget that my father was the heir of Eddard Stark and was the first King of the North in centuries. The blood of The First Men is in me as well. I just want you to know that Princess Stark. Anyway, what I am trying to say is no one respects your father more than I. I also hear he is quite legendary with the blade as well. How can one not respect a man like that?"  
Aegon breathed a sigh of relief as Olenna's face became a little more relaxed as the response he gave clearly pleased her. They ate in silence for a few moments. She ate like a bird and for a reason that he did not understand, it bothered him. He saw it in her eyes how hungry she was. If she was alone she would scarf that food down, but she was so determined to be a damned lady. Aegon turned away and rolled his eyes. He went pale when he saw that his eye roll was caught by that Mormont bloke who scowled at him. 

_Who the fuck is this guy giving me shit and why_ , thought Aegon exasperated. He tried to make small talk with Olenna who responded with polite answers rather than actually give him an insight to what she really thought. Aegon decided to hell with it as he drained his cup and started to fill it with more wine. It seemed fate would hate him tonight and refuse to allow him any chance to relax. The need for alcohol was caught by Lord Tyrion who joined him. Aegon turned around and saw his mother watching him closely as he knew mother had sent Tyrion to watch him. 

"Lady Stark you are a vision," said Tyrion grandly. "I have known many women in my time. There have been some beauties, but yours surpasses them all. I will say this quietly, but even our Queen does not have your beauty. That is saying something. It is a crime Lord and Lady Stark did not have more daughters. They did a disservice to to Westeros!"

Olenna Stark burst out giggling and Aegon had to admit it: Tyrion knew how to work a room. The son of a bitch was a natural. 

Tyrion took hold of the conversation and for whatever reason, Olenna was responsive to him. Perhaps he made her feel comfortable. The dancing started after the meal was done and Aegon enjoyed the sounds of Northern music. He snuck another large cup of wine and he started to feel his cheeks warm up. He watched as several danced all around them laughing and taking it all in. He saw his mother smiling as she watched. Queen Stark was dancing with one of the Lords while King Stark grinned amused. Aegon looked at Olenna and it was probably the wine, but she did indeed look like destiny at the moment. He was about to ask her to dance with this Mormont bloke approached her and asked her hand. Olenna accepted at once and Aegon, always astute, raised his eyebrow. A history was there. That explained why this bastard was giving him the look of.....envy that was it! 

Aegon watched the men play their instruments and memorized all the notes. If there was one thing Aegon Targaryen had it was musical talent. His mind for music impressed anyone that heard him sing and play. If he was not a noble he would make it rich playing music in the halls of Lords. Part of him wanted to take a music act around Westeros. His mother would say no naturally. 

"You should really step in," said Jorah in a cold voice. "This bloke is eye fucking your future wife and you sit here doing nothing. She belongs to you. Make sure that bastard knows that he cannot play with what is yours."

"You speak of her like she is nothing more than an object," said Aegon angrily. "She is not a thing she is a person. She hardly belongs to me. She belongs to The North."  
"She is a dragon," said Jorah. "She likes to pretend she is not, but she is. Give her a few months in The South and her nature will be unleashed. She will be as tempermental as a Dragon. She will fuck like one too."

"I am seconds away from knocking your teeth out," snarled Aegon. "You really do not know how to stop testing my patience. I do not care if I make a scene. If you push me past the line brother you will pay."

"I am on your side idiot," said Jorah. "I think this Northern cocksucker is trying to make a point to you. I saw how he was looking at you throughout dinner. You did too. Now he is dancing with your future wife. This guy is in love with her and it is killing him knowing that you will be her husband not him. If nothing else this is their last dance together. He will whisper sweet things in her ear. Probably tell her that she will always love her. She will believe it, naturally, and she will leave with you never giving you her heart because it is reserved for another. You will forever be the consolation prize."

The entire time his brother was talking Aegon was drinking and now he knew he was rather drunk. He knew he was drunk because his brother was making sense and Aegon felt like he needed to take action. Jorah nudged him forward and Aegon, for once, agreed with Jorah. Part of mind was sending out warnings, but he ignored them and walked towards Olenna and this fuck intending to break up their little romance, but thought better of it. If Olenna wanted to throw it in his face that she loved another then he would throw it back in her face. There were plenty of beautiful women here and he was Aegon Targaryen!

His eyes were set on a particularly attractive woman who was looking rather forlorn watching this Northern bastard and Olenna dance. He had to be a Karstark based on her House colors. Perhaps betrothed to him. Easy pickings! Aegon approached her and asked her to dance. He knew his red eyes fascinated her and she readily agreed. Aegon was trained in the art of dance. He enjoyed it and he was going to show all these Northern fools what elegance really was. He made a grand sweeping move and people stepped aside for Prince of the Six Kingdoms. Aegon allowed himself to be lost in the dance. He did not really care for the woman in his arms. She was merely a prop. Nevertheless, he gazed deep into her eyes as she swept her across the dance floor. It did not matter that she was not a great dancer. He was good enough for the both of them. The Northern women were enchanted with him and the men were watching gruffly. He looked over at Olenna Stark and winked at her. He wanted her to know what she was missing. When the music ended, Aegon bowed to Lady Karstark and kissed her on the cheek. 

The room was silent as the grave. Tyrion was drinking hard, his mother's eyes were flashing with fury, Jon and Margaery Stark looked cold and contemptous, Olenna was not impressed, and Jorah was laughing at him. 

Aegon looked around and then gave the room a flashing grin and said grandly, "Forgive me my dear Northern friends. I have not been exposed to your culture much in my young life. In such a short time I have realized that never before have I tasted wine so fine then the wine of The North. So much that, forgive me, I have drank too much. I thought Dornish wine was the finest, but it is clear that I am wrong. The music as well. Music that has touched the very depths of my heart. I was so swepped away I lost myself with Lady Karstark over here. A woman of great beauty indeed. I am starting to wonder why Southern men do not come up here seeking a wife to bring South. It will class up the place down there let me tell you having more Northern women. Just look at the Rose of the North here. A beauty the world has never seen and she is of The North."

The entire room burst out into cheers and applause at the grand words of Aegon Targaryen as all in the room chanted 'THE ROSE OF THE NORTH!' Aegon had them eating out of his hands and it wiped the smirk off Jorah's face. Tyrion was rooting him on and his mother looked relieved. King Stark, Queen Stark, and Olenna Stark were not buying. Aegon needed to push the point further. He walked towards Olenna. 

"May I, as your future husband, take this chance to have my first dance with my future Queen," asked Aegon. "I am sure you won't mind Mormont. After all she is my bethrothed." With that the point was made to Mormont who lowered his head in anger and defeat. Olenna's eyes were like the promise of hell at his mockery of Mormont and at the acknowledgement that Mormont loved her. 

"I do not care that you have history with him," said Aegon as the music played and they danced. "However, I do care when you throw it in my face like that. I am having a hard enough time already trying to get to know you. The least you could do is make a fucking effort!"

"Excuse me," said Olenna angrily. 

"Spare me," hissed Aegon. "After hearing you say 'fuck' while slapping my brother in front of everyone I doubt the word 'fuck' bothers you. In fact, I know it doesn't. Your brother Rickard told me the time you said 'fuck you' to your own mother. So regal. Is that what they teach you in The North? Try it, I dare you!"  
Olenna was about to retaliate and he knew it. She paused and then gave him a sweet and girlish grin that was a promise of pure revenege at a later time. 

"My apologies my dear Aegon," said Olenna. "I shall do what I can to ensure your comfort. I am to be your wife, share your bed, and bare your children. I will love you and I shall love them no matter how red their eyes are and no matter what color their hair turns out to be. Perhaps one of them might even have scales."

"If they did it might come from you end my little dragon," replied Aegon smoothly. "I would call you my little wolf, but that would be a lie. You are as much a Stark as a Greyjoy. At least they can acknowledge what they are even if their House is near extinction and shamed. Can you do that Olenna? Can you admit your nature? I can see you breathing fire right now. Olenna Targaryen. There will at least be accuracy to that when the time comes. Until then I will do my part. I swear I will do what I can to make you happy! If you want to make it easy, great! You want to make it hard, fine. You and I are stuck together forever and the sooner you realize that the sooner we can actually enjoy our mundane lives."

"How romantic," said Olenna. 

"You're the one giving me the cold shoulder all night I am just doing the best that I can," said Aegon. 

"Yes," said Olenna coldly. "That effort can be detected in your breath. How many cups in are you?"

"Enough to charm the entire fucking North with a few charming lies," said Aegon right back.  
The two danced and their bodies touched, but never before had Aegon felt such a wall between himself and another person. This was going to be a long five days. In fact, this was going to be a long damned marriage.   


* * *

 


	4. Eddard Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I was really busy with a lot of work and other personal things. Hopefully you will like this chapter as I continue on with the second part of this series.   
> In this chapter you will meet Eddard Lannister and Joanna Lannister. Joanna will be a nice callback to a special someone.

**Eddard Lannister**

He was well aware of the look the handmaiden was giving him as she cleaned his chambers while he read. She kept shooting him glances out of the corner of her eye. Whether she was trying to be sly or if she was trying to be obvious he didn't know. All he knew was he did not find this behavior particularly engaging this morning. If there was one thing Eddard Lannister knew he was it was a very attractive man. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and wondered if it would have done him any good to be slightly less attractive to the female eye or any set of eyes for that matter. So few actually took him serious when he fought in tournaments. It was his opponent's underestimation that always seemed to lead him to victory. 

Not that Eddard Lannister was lacking in the sword skills department. Not many men in The Six Kingdoms could rival his ability with the blade. The joust however....well that was an entirely different matter. Hand to hand combat? Well, that was an entirely different matter as well. Yet, with a sword he was as fierce as any. He was disappointed when The Northern Kingdom refused to accept any invitations to come and fight in the tournaments. He wanted to see what it was like to fight a Northman. He tried to think about the last time that he saw his uncle The King in the North. Ten years maybe? Twelve? Regardless, it was quite a while and he wondered how people there trained. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice the handmaiden had stopped what she was doing to admire his face. 

He turned and he saw that her eyes were rather glassy and he signed in annoyance. His long blonde hair and his mother's blue eyes felt like a curse to him sometimes. The constant snickering behind his back and the nickname "The Pretty Knight' angered him to no end. That was not how he was supposed to be seen! He was the son of the famed Jaime Lannister. Kingslayer to some who held his father's past actions in contempt, but he generally ignored anyone who made that quip to him. He was strong and he was fearless and they called him 'The Pretty Knight?' Well, next tournament he would show them all how it was done. He finished third last tournament and he was determined to take home the top prize to Casterly Rock. He trained longer and longer. His mother felt he was overworking himself, but he refused to let up the pace of his training. His anticipation was getting better when it came to practice. 

"Is there anything else that I can do for you Lord Lannister," she asked quietly. Eddard turned and looked at her and blushed when he saw that her clothing was rather loose and the curves of her hips were apparent as well as the shape of her breasts. She noticed him looking at her breasts and a small smile crossed her lips. She dared to step a bit closer and Eddard knew that he was swimming in dangerous waters. The last thing he needed was the rumor that he was sleeping with a handmaiden. A whore was one thing, which he never touched, but a handmaiden was a little more personal. His mother would be terribly displeased if she knew that he was bedding one. There was no way he could acquire moon tea without her knowledge anyway. 

"That will be all," said Eddard with a croak. "Thank you."

She departed looking rather disappointed that they did not progress to his bed. She gave him one last look of meaning before she was gone and Eddard was able to breath. It was not that he was a blushing virgin, but he made it a point to keep his honor intact. He worked hard to preserve it. Besides, he did bed a noble woman so that counted for something! He put the book away and gave it up as a bad job. It was a book on the history of Baelor that his sister recommended and he had about enough. He rubbed his eyes and he thought about his poor sister and what torment she must be going through being locked away in her chambers for her tongue. He did warn her not to cross their mother Lady Sansa Lannister, but nothing could have stopped Joanna from saying whatever she felt. She was, in all respect, not a lady in the slightest. It was much to his mother's shame. 

He was a little nervous this morning. He decided that he would go and talk to his mother about Joanna's imprisonment. They had caught Joanna looking very dirty one evening and it was discovered that she had snuck out and went on a horse race with a few of her friends in Lannisport. As punishment for sneaking out and getting herself filthy, Lady Sansa had her sent to her chambers and was to remain there until she said otherwise. It had been almost a week since he had seen Joanna last. It angered him imagining how miserable his sister probably felt and he was going to discuss it even if he did not want to get into a row with The Lioness of House Lannister. 

He got dressed in a plain Lannister attire and we decided that he would not bring his sword with him. It was a beautiful day and he wanted a rest from any action. He earned a day to himself after he finished with his coming row with his mother. As we was walking down the hall he saw a hooded figure dashing down the hall. Alert Eddard yelled out.

"Halt," he said. "Who are you and what are you doing in Casterly Rock wearing a hood?"

The hooded figure did not respond. It merely turned and ran. Eddard gave chase stunned that out of nowhere he was in a chase with a hooded figure. A plethora of thoughts entered his mind. Was this a potential assassination attempt on his mother's life from her political rivals in the Westerlands? He was going to find out! Eddard charged as he gave chase to the hooded figure. The hooded figure turned the corner and then jumped down a ledge to get into the gardens. Eddard cursed as the surprising athletic ability of his hooded figure. Damn! He should have brought his daggers with him. He jumped down the ledge and continued the chase as he kept his eyes on the figure. There were people all around looking shocked as The Young Lion chased this figure. Eddard did not bother to call out for help. Something about this figure excited him. He was rather vain at times he admitted it often. This was as chance to look like a hero by foiling a potential assassination and he wanted the glory. He continued to give chase until the hooded figure ran near a wall that would lead outside from Casterly Rock and out to the fields. With such leaping ability and upper strength, the hooded figure jumped on the wall and then grabbed on to the ledge and jumped down. Eddard knew that he did not have that kind of leaping ability. He went to the gate and told the guards to step aside. They called after him, but he ignored them as he continued to give chase. He knew that this figure would try to disappear in Lannisport. He was not going to let that happen!

He ran to the gate where the guards on duty were busy playing cards. He needed to remember to admonish them for that laziness at some point. They looked up alarmed when they heard him running by. Eddard barked at them to step aside. They did so without hesitation. Eddard half expected the guards to chase after him, but much to his amusement and annoyance the damned fools just stood there with their mouths open looking dumbfounded. He continued his search for the hooded figure and saw that the figure was nearly down the hill aiming for the city. Eddard picked up the pace and was thankful that he had worked on his long distance running. Though this figure was fast, it was not fast enough to get out of his sight. As the chase progressed Ned felt confidence as his eyesight told him that he was closing the gap slightly.

The figure turned around and seemed to have noticed a gap forming. Ned could practically vision this figure’s brain working out a solution to this problem. Ned started to scan the area wondering what escape tactic this hooded figure would use. There was nothing in sight that he could see except the woods. The Woods! He dared to exert more energy by sprinting faster. The assassin in the hood continued the race, but then took a sharp turn into the woods as Ned had predicted and feared. Ned swore under his breath as the figure ran among the trees. He wished he had a weapon other than his small dagger. 

He needed to run faster. Here in the woods anyone could hide. He took his dagger out and knew that he needed to aim true to stymie this figure. He stopped and aimed. With all his strength he threw the dagger. Ned smirked as the aim looked true, but at the last second the damned figure lunged to the dirt and the dagger sailed over his head and into a tree. The figure then ran to the tree and took the dagger out. 

“Damn it,” yelled Ned as he raced towards the assassin. Much to his horror, the figure had taken the charger and then started to climb the tree. Never a great climber, Ned knew that he had little to no chance to capturing this coward. By Gods was this assassin a great climber. By the time Ned made it to the tree, the assassin had disappeared among the leaves. Ned was defeated and he knew it. 

“What the Seven Hells,” muttered Eddard as he took a moment to collect his breath and wipe the sweat off his forehead. He felt guilt at letting a criminal escape his midst. The first chance he got he would work on his speed. This was unacceptable. He should know that assassins always preferred an escape route rather than a fight man to man. He needed to return to Casterly Rock and warn mother that there was an intruder that might have made an attempt at her life......or perhaps his or Joannas. Truth be told he did not know what the intended target was. What would have helped? Capturing the bastard!

He turned to leave, but he felt the icy feel of the blade around his neck and his heart stopped. He did not even hear the assassin get back to the ground. He realized that this might have been someone from The House of Black and White. The Faceless Men. Hand to hand he could fight them, but that was not their game. They fought in the shadows and he was doomed. He closed his eyes and said carefully, 

“My family has a lot of money. We are the richest family in Westeros. If you let me go, whatever your client is paying you to kill us I can pay you more. Believe me, if you let me go you will see riches beyond your wildest dreams. I cannot believe that I am saying this, but a Lannister always pays his debts.”

Then he heard the sound of laughter. A laugh he knew all too well and his heart went from cold from fear to boiling with rage. 

“Oh dear brother,” said the voice of his sister Joanna. “You really used that line? Gods, that is so embarrassing. I never thought you would use the money card.”

Ned turned around as Joanna lowered her hood and gave him back his dagger with a wide humorous grin on her beautiful face. Her auburn hair was shining and his green eyes were dancing with glee at her latest trick on him. 

“You’re not funny,” yelled Ned. “I could have killed you!”

“Please,” said Joanna. “You couldn’t even catch me.”

Ned blushed. “Well....because...well you had like a mile head start over me! Anyone could have escape with that much field ahead of me. I was closing the gap. If that race lasted a mere five minutes more you would be in my grasp.”

“Five minutes,” said Joanna. “Please Ned five minutes is an eternity for any smart person to formulate another plan. What you need is practice in jumping. I had you beat once I got to the wall.”

“You know I was actually on my way this morning to talk to mother about your latest punishment and how she was punishing you for too long but you can forget that! I am not saying a word. You blew it sis! You seriously pissed me off with your......wait you’re out here! You’re outside of your room!”

“Keen observation,” said Joanna giggling. 

“How,” demanded Ned stunned. “Mother put bars on your window and the door locks from the outside and there is a guard outside your door to make sure that no one can get in. How did you get out of your room?”

“Like I would tell you,” said Joanna cheerfully. “Trust me that is my little secret.”

“No tell me,” said Ned. “I could use that information should I ever need an escape from something. You are magic you know that sis?”

“Well thank you,” she said throwing the cloak off and wrapping it around her waist. “It is not everyday I get a compliment after humiliating you.”

Ned rolled his eyes refusing to be baited. “I am not going to get into a game of wits with you. Keep your secret. I will figure it out one day. I will give your room a thorough examination. I bet there is a passageway or something that we did not know about. I bet grandfather built one should Casterly Rock have been sacked.”

“Grandfather designed Casterly Rock,” said Joanna. “From what I hear about him he would have been arrogant enough in his own genius to think the castle was secure. So he would not have bothered with a passageway in my chambers. You need to think more simple brother. The answer is really obvious to tell you the truth.”

“What are you doing out of your room,” asked Ned. “If mother finds out she is going to kill you. You are already in enough trouble as it is you know. Your latest antics caused mother to nearly explode like wild fire.”

“So I went to the market and pickpocketed a few thieves. I returned a lot of their items to their rightful owners,” said Joanna annoyed. “I did the right thing and I got punished for it. Where is the justice in that?”

“You snuck out of Casterly Rock without anyone knowing,” said Ned gently. “Mother worries about you. You are always doing something to make her worry and she punishes you because she cares.”

“She cares because I am valuable,” said Joanna. “I am a prize to trade for power when she finds me a husband. I will fight her on it though. I hate the idea of being married off. I hope you are ready to be married off to a nice Dornish woman. From what I hear, Oberyn Martell wants an alliance with House Lannister. I think he is in love with mother.”

“Well he is a poor soul then,” said Ned. “Mother will never marry again after father died. Look we should start getting back.”

“No,” said Joanna. “I want to take in a bit of countryside before I am sent back to confinement. Come on brother! Please? I cannot stand being in that room. I have been in there for a week for helping the poor people. Just a little bit longer in the sun.”

“How could I deny you with that beautiful face of yours,” sighed Ned. “It is a lovely day I will give you that. Sure! Let’s take in a bit of country side.”

Ned and Joanna wandered the woods where they knew the countryside would be and they talked about the coming tournaments and the idea of him marrying a Dornish woman, which he did not want. It was not that he disliked the idea of a Dornish woman. He did not like the idea of being told who to marry. Despite her best efforts, Sansa Lannister’s children were willful. Joanna was particularly willful and for some reason, Joanna caused their mother the most headaches. There was something about his sister that haunted his mother and he never really could understand what it was. Joanna was not a lady. That was obvious, but why should that matter so much. Ned doubted that was the reason. Joanna was extremely intelligent. He was the first to admit she was smarter than he was. She was also very athletic and rather strong in spite of her sex. He knew that she trained with swords from time to time and she was one of the finest riders that he had ever seen. All those things which amused him caused his mother grief, but it was the mischief in her heart and her defiance to caused the most rage. It was also the great acts of escape that pissed off mother to no end. 

He was so lost in conversation that he did not hear the brush of the trees. Joanna’s smile disappeared and she held out her hand for them to stop. Eddard looked around confused. 

“Please tell me that you have more than that dagger,” whispered Joanna. “We are being followed.”

“Impossible,” said Eddard. “I would have noticed.”

“You are not easy to escape from in case you have not noticed,” said Joanna. “You are also not always the most aware when you are strolling around nature. There are people out here. I think they are behind that bush.”

“Commoners,” said Ned. 

“Pirates,” replied Joanna. “What is left of House Greyjoy likes to roam near our city stealing, raping, and trying to live live according to that foolish notion of ‘we do not sow.’”

“If it is the Greyjoy Pirates we are doomed,” said Jaime. “They hate us!”

“Yeah no shit,” said Joanna nervously. “Alright, I think we need to move slowly. They will come out and surround us. We need to barter with them. They will take us to their dock. From then on we might have a chance to escape.”

“How,” hissed Ned. 

“I am still working on it,” said Joanna. 

Sure enough they were surrounded when they walked forward a few feet. As Joanna guessed they were Greyjoy pirates. They liked to roam the area due to House Lannister’s wealth and the wealth of the surrounding area. Ned looked for the dagger, but it was gone. He wondered where it had fallen to, but it did not matter. He could not fight off five men with just a dagger when they had swords. He approached and they laughed. 

“Well look at what we have here boys,” said one of the men. “A couple of cubs away from their pride.”

“Eddard Lannister,” said one of the men. “You can tell. Look how pretty he is. We scored the jackpot boys.”

“Now this might be the damn finest woman I have ever seen,” said another. “Look at the pin. Pure gold. This must be Joanna Lannister. We have the two Lannister children!”

“Which means you boys hit the jackpot,” said Joanna sounding brave and unfazed. “I guess that means you are in for a payday. You were planning on kidnapping us right? I mean, you could kill us out here if you liked, but all you would get is your heads served on platters when people find out what you did to us. You might as well get paid for your trouble. The question is how much are we worth? If I were to wager a guess I would say 100,000 gold pieces. Did I mention 100,000 each?”

Clearly the men were not expecting a woman to be so bold in such circumstances. They looked at each other and then frowned. That was a lot of money. More money than they could realistically dream of. 

“That could buy us a top tier ship,” said one of the pirates. “Edmund what do you think?”

The head pirate gave Joanna a thoughtful glare. “That would give us money to get a ship.”

“A ship like that means you could sail south and start raiding easier. You could built your fortune. Hell, give it enough time and success you might get followers to your cause. Maybe within time House Greyjoy could get back a little of the glory that was taken when a bunch of merchants destroyed you for blinding one of their own.”

“That was not us,” roared Edmund. “That was all a lie by that cunt Robb Stark!”

“The wolf took everything from us,” screamed one of the men. “You are related to him are you not? You are his niece. Well how about we give her a round or two in memory of that son of a bitch. I be she is a virgin. She will be nice and tight! We are Greyjoys! We do no sow! Take her clothes off.”

Ned was ready to fight to the death to ensure that his sister had a chance to escape, but she laughed....wait she laughed?

“If you are hoping to rape me you can kiss all your dreams goodbye,” said Joanna sounded really bored. “Really I know that House Greyjoy was not the sharpest of the Great Houses, but you really cannot be that stupid? Edmund was it? You seem to be the leader among these....I cannot seriously call them men. What do you think gives me my value? My looks? Sure, partially. My status as a Lannister? That is a large part of it. Now I am going to make you think here alright? What is a Lannister woman’s most prized possession? Make an effort now.”

“Go fuck yourself whore,” yelled the men blushing at her insolence. The other men threw insults, but Joanna locked eyes with Edmund who scowled. 

“Your most prized asset is your maidenhood,” he growled. “If you are spoiled other men will not want you....which means if we rape you....your value declines.”

“There’s a smart man,” said Joanna. “Now do yourself a favor, get some rope from that bag, tie me and my brother up so make sure that we do not escape, and take us to your docks. I promise we will not fight. Tell the messenger that I personally promised the ransom. Remember, a Lannister always pays their debts.”

The men were standing with their mouths open stupidly. Edmund looked like he swallowed something really terrible, but told the men to get their ropes out and start tying the Lannisters. 

“Did you forget something,” said Joanna with a yawn. “You did not check us for weapons. Well, you did not check my brother for weapons.”

“Check him for weapons,” hissed Edmund. “Anything else sweetheart?!”

“No,” said Joanna as the men tied her up, “that just about does it. I will also ignore that one of your men just grabbed my breasts.”

“Dishonorable filth,” snarled Ned. “If you touch her anywhere like that again I will personally find you and kill you myself!”

The pirates spat on Ned who looked ready to explode, but he saw Joanna give him a warning glare. He would bide his time. The pirates got them on their feet and took them away.

* * *

 

“Well this is a fine mess you got me into,” said Ned angrily as they tossed he and Joanna on the hard wooden floors of the prison beneath the ship’s main deck. They left then tied, but made sure to kick dirt into their faces before they left. “All  you had to do was just stay inside your room and let me do the talking to mother. She listens to me.”

“I know she does,” said Joanna bitterly. “She loves you more than me. You and I both know it. There are times when she looks at me and I know that she wishes that I was never born. I know that for a fact.”

“Joanna,” said Ned in a softer voice. How could he stay mad at her after hearing that. “She loves you! She just does not understand you is all. I know that it seems like she hates you, but she is just scared for you. She told me that once. She just wants what is best for you. I know that you hate the idea of marrying someone one day, but mother will make sure that you marry a man that will make you happy. At least you will marry someone that will treat you right. For all I know I will marry anyone that gives us the most power. I am the most prized possession mother has. It’s funny really. People want our lives, but the real winners in this life are the merchants that make a decent living. They can live a nice life with those that they love rather than-----”

“That is very reflective,” said Joanna interrupting. I am going to need you to give me a second to think. Here let me get these ropes off you.”

“What the fuck,” said Ned. 

Joanna stood there in the cell with the ropes off her hands and feet and a dagger in her hand cutting him free. How the serious seven hells did she get free of her bonds. 

As if she read his mind she smiled and said, “words to the wise my dearest brother never, ever, ever tie me up with rope. It’s a waste of time. I know all there is to know about escaping bondage. As for the dagger they checked you for it. I knew they would not check me. I am but a poor weak woman after all right?”

Just like that his hands were free. Joanna then handed him the dagger. She took a hairpin out of her hair and then picked the lock. The doors swung open and they were free. She then motioned for him to follow her. They moved around with stealth until they reached a hallway. The men were either on the deck or on the dock laughing it up. Joanna motioned towards the last room, which seemed to be Edmunds. She picked the lock on the door and they were inside. Ned was about to ask what they were doing, but he was too fascinated watching her go. She looked around and founds a tiny safe. With a smile on her face she stole a diary from the table and scanned a few pages. She laughed when she found a series of numbers. She then opened the safe and inside was a decent portion of gold that they stole. 

Joanna pocketed the gold and motioned for them to leave. “Oh shit,” said Joanna. “I totally forgot.”

She went to the desk and took a quill and wrote on a piece of paper

 

“ _ Thanks for the gold cocksucker. My family will be looking for you now Edmund Greyjoy. My regards.” _

_ -Joanna Lannister.  _

 

“Alright let’s get out of here,” said Joanna. 

Ned saw Joanna open up the window and jump climb down into the water. Ned was thankful that he did not have his armor and he followed her lead. They swam slowly around to the docks where they held their breaths and moved beneath the docks as to not be detected. They heard voices above them as they moved. 

They swam slowly for about a half hour before they reached another dock. They got out of the water and there Joanna laughed. 

“So now is about the time they will have checked on us,” she said. “They were no doubt getting drunk and I assure you one of those idiots would be going down to see me and start groping me in the hopes that I will fight back and arouse him or something like that. Then Edmund would come down there and yell or some shit about the ransom. So I think we have about ten minutes before they start charging around the docks. So let us get those horses over there.”

“We cannot steal those horses,” said Ned. “Let us give them the gold.”

“I am stealing one of those horses,” said Joanna. “We need to get out of here fast and those fuckers will haggle with us rather than take the gold. They are merchants Ned. We do not have time to haggle with them.”

“We have to try,” said Ned. “It is not honorable to steal------aaaaand there she goes stealing a horse.”

Swearing Ned chased after his sister who jumped on a horse. They heard someone scream at them when the horse whined and someone looked. “THIEVES!”

“GO,” yelled Ned jumping on the horse with his sister. Joanna did not need telling twice and she kicked and the horse sprang alive. There were sounds of men getting their horses and Ned realized they were about to get into a race back to Casterly Rock. Sure enough there were the sounds of hooves behind them and he could have sworn there were at least ten men coming after them. In the distance he could hear more horses and he saw a pack of the Greyjoys racing. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now,” screamed Ned. “We have twenty merchants out to kill us!”

“HOLD ON,” screamed Joanna. “I am going to try to shake them!!!!”

“Joanna if we die I am going to kill you,” screamed Ned. 

“Empty threat don’t you think,” said Joanna with a smirk as she raced on. They were weaving left and right trying to shake the tail. Joanna managed to find the woods again and there the race was on. The merchants and the Greyjoys were not nearly as good as her when it came to riding and she chose the most difficult path. Ned held on tight to her waist and lowered his head in fear when she made some sharp cuts and jumps. Ned’s heart soared when they made it out of the woods and there he could see the opening field where Casterly Rock stood. He saw the guards on top of the tower looking at them and he could picture how shocked they were at seeing the Lannister children chased by angry merchants. Sure enough there were calls for arrows to be fired. The merchants behind them yelped and pulled their horses back. They had escaped. 

“I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS LANNISTER,” screamed Edmund Greyjoy.

* * *

 

Joanna was roaring with laughter once they made it inside Casterly Rock. Ned was trying to clear his head and wondered how all of this happened. This was not what he expected when he started the day. His face went pale when he saw his mother enter the room they were in. Though she was older, Sansa Lannister was as beautiful a woman as any. Her blue eyes were narrowed with rage and fear. They had told her what had happened and he knew that he was in for it....Joanna was in for it. Sure enough, she grabbed Joanna by the arm. 

“Go to your room Ned,” snarled Sansa. “I will deal with you after I deal with her.”

Joanna gave Ned a wink before she was taken away for what would be another lecture and a very long punishment. 


	5. Joanna Lannister

**Joanna Lannister**

She could not say that she was necessarily surprised by her mother’s reaction as she was dragged roughly by the arm back to her chambers. She wondered what lecture she would receive before she was given a very long punishment. Well, to be more blunt what additional punishment she would receive seeing as she had yet to complete her previous punishment. Such was her life under the control of her mother. Not a word was said between mother and daughter all the way to her chambers. Once there, Sansa tossed Joanna inside the room and slammed the door. Joanna readjusted herself and looked at her mother defiantly.

                “What the Seven Hells were you thinking,” yelled Sansa. One minute I am wondering where you had gone and next thing I know I hear that you and Ned are being chased by merchants and pirates all the way up to our walls. Do you realize how bad that made us look today? Your little stunt will be talked about throughout the Realm for years to come! How many times will you bring shame upon House Lannister?”

                “I was thinking that I needed to get out of this chamber and get some air,” said Joanna hotly. “In case you forgotten, you did leave me in that chamber for roughly two weeks without anyone to visit me. I know that you think it was a justified punishment, but I did not. You think locking me away would make me a better ‘Lannister’ but it just makes me restless. I went outside for a little bit to enjoy the nice day outside and Ned followed me. We got surrounded by Greyjoys. Ned did not have a weapon! It was my quick thinking that got us out alive. So you are welcome!”

                Sansa shook her head in disgust. Joanna did not really know what she could say that would get her out of this one. On the one hand she knew that she left her chambers without permission. On the other, what she was punished for last time did not make much sense to her and two weeks to be isolated was long enough. There were talks. Oh, there were talks she knew. Marriage to the heir of House Harding in The Vale. The mere thought of that potential marriage made her want to weep. She had met the man and she did not like him one bit. He was handsome and he was a man that used that effect on women constantly. Joanna would be used for the bed and nothing more. A bed mate and a vassal for children was not what she had in mind. She thought about her Aunt Arya and how much her absence in her life hurt. She wanted to travel more than anything, but as the daughter of Jaime Lannister that was dismissed. More often than not she thought about sneaking out and leaving, but she would be found within weeks. Ned would not rest until he had found her. Her brother, her best friend and defense against her mother, was all that she had and she could not bear the thought of being so far away from him. He was the only one that actually liked her here. The servants despised her independence and her mother just despised her period. She often wondered why she garnered her mother’s scorn.

                “I wish you would just, for once in your life, be more like me,” said Sansa. “Just once I want you to be a lady rather than a fool. What are you trying to prove? That you are strong? We all know that. That you are brave? I never doubted that. You have a responsibility to this house that you are----“

                “Oh spare me that lecture,” snapped Joanna. “I have heard it a million times. You want to groom me to be a wife to some lord that will gain you more power and land and I will not have it! I am not some prize to be shipped off to be bedded. In case you have not noticed I would make a really shitty wife! No lord would want me. Might as well let me do my own thing rather than try to dictate my life.”

                “You will do what I tell you to do,” yelled Sansa. “You are not any different than the other noble girls. I had to do what I had to when I was your age and when I find a match, Ned will do the same. He will do so with honor because he understands how important these matches are. How do you know you will hate it if you do not just give it a try. I happen to know what is best for you. I am your mother after all. I will ensure a good match and in addition to that----“

                “Why can you not just send me away,” asked Joanna. “Ned has told you that you should let me go away for a bit. I want to see The North. Let me see Uncle Jon or let me go to King’s Landing. I miss Uncle Tyrion and I want to see him very much! He is the only one other than Ned that does not mock me behind my back and does not look at me like I am going to win him a pot of gold. He likes me to sum it up for you. I would do better there. Let me see something other than this stupid chamber and I will start to behave more!”

                Sansa sighed as she rubbed her temples and paced. Joanna decided that now was the best time while her mother was starting to have enough of her. They were never close her and her mother. How could they be? She was as different from her as anyone. She did not like order and tedious day to day tasks. She did not care about politics. She was smarter than the average lady and she knew that being a wife and nothing else was a waste of her time. She always felt that she was more like her father and she had hoped that it would please her mother that someone was like her late husband. Of course, there were whispers behind her back that her mother hated her because she reminded her of someone else. She had asked Ned about it and he admitted that he did not have a clue. Joanna did not bother to ask her mother about it. What would be the point? She would just dismiss her notion as foolish and send her on her way. Yet, she often wondered why her mother did not like her as much as Ned. She supposed that Ned was the one that would bring the most pride to the House. She needed to get away from here and somewhere that could allow her to grow and to experience freedom before it was taken away from her. She would prefer the North, but King’s Landing worked just as well.

                “I cannot send you away,” said her mother. “You would just run amok. You uncle would allow you to run around without out any consequence because he is a hell raiser himself. He spent too much time in the Free Cities. He thinks more…..well different. The last thing that I need is more negative influence on you. Just trust me to know what is best for you rather than just doing things that are against the norm. You will not listen to me, but I know what I am doing. One day you will be a wife to a great lord and acting out will not help your cause.”

                “Good,” replied Joanna. “I will drive them all away until you give up and let me be. You do not care about me admit it. The moment you find someone that will give you the right asking price I will be gone and out of your hair. You will never speak of me, you will not visit me, and you will feel proud that you got rid of me for a great prize because you hate me and you are too damned cowardly to admit it!”

                Sansa struck Joanna across the face. Joanna could feel her lip open up and she tasted the blood. She did not make a sound. She refused to give her mother the satisfaction of being injured even though she wanted to cry inside. Her mother had never done that before. Before she could say anything else, Sansa struck her again. They were both breathing heavy and Sansa went pale as she saw the damage she did to her daughter. Sansa moved to touch her.

                “I am so sorry,” said her mother shocked. “I never meant to do that! I just got so frustrated and I am already so flustered from you almost getting killed today.”

                “Don’t touch me,” said Joanna quietly. “Go away. Please.”

                Her mother tried to say something else but what was there to say really? Her mother turned away and left the chamber and the air of silence was prevalent. Joanna sat down on the bed and touched the spot on her cheek where her mother hit her. She sighed and refused to let any tears fall. She was not going to be weak. She would wear the bruise like a badge of honor. She heard a noise outside her door and she saw that Ned was in the doorway looking at her face stunned. Stunned and then angry. Joanna tried to stand up, but Ned was gone before she could do anything. She knew that her brother would go to mother in an effort to yell and make her feel guilty, but what was the point? Her mother was the head of House Lannister and there was nothing else to do about that. She decided to call it a day and would retire early. Tomorrow she would work on hiding that bruise from her face, but at the moment she did not care that much. Despite what had happened and all the poor history between them, she loved her mother dearly. She just didn’t know how to connect with her. There was a barrier that that stopped them from understanding one another and she knew that one day her mother would tell her. Perhaps when they were much older and all the sins of the past would catch up with them. Perhaps she would ask her Uncle Brandon next time she saw him…whenever that would be.

                Night fell and she heard a knock on her door. She was not sleeping despite trying to rest. She stood up and opened the door and she saw Ned standing there looking rather tired but happy. She let him in without a word. Ned observed her face and she looked down not wanting to make her hot headed brother angrier than he had already been earlier that day.

                “I talked it over with mother,” said Ned. “You will be going to King’s Landing in three days’ time. Start packing tomorrow alright?”

                “How did you manage that,” asked Joanna shocked.

                “She did not have much of a choice after I pointed out what she did to you,” said Ned. “The breaking point had arrived and there is no denying that you two need to get the hell away from each other. There is no longer room for argument. The whole relationship is toxic. Distance will help forge a bond between you two. I will send a letter to Uncle Tyrion. He always loved you very much. He shares your mischief. It will be good for you to go over there. You will learn from The Dragon and you will enjoy the company of the court. You will need an adventure away from here. I wish I could go with you, but it is better if I stay here and defuse the situation. Besides, I will be married so anyhow and I need to learn how to be a Lord.”

                Joanna hugged her brother. They did not need to say anything else. They were as close as could be and they often knew each other’s thoughts. She would miss her brother while she was gone, but there was no way she was missing a chance to get away from this dreadful place. He patted her on the back and gave her a sorrowful look before he departed. Not tired, she began to pack and she wondered what it would be like living in King’s Landing. She also wondered if it was true. Would distance make the heart grow fonder?


	6. Aegon Targaryen

**Aegon Targaryen**

The final night in Winterfell was fast approaching and Aegon could not be more happy. He had made a grievous mistake the night of the feast kissing Lady Karstark and he knew it. Sure, he was rather drunk, but his intentions were not entirely honorable. In the end, he did not really hurt his bride to be and he lost the respect of The King in the North all in one go. King Stark seldom addressed him during the supper hours and when they say each other in the hallways of the great castle Stark would merely nod his head without saying a word. To make matters worse his mother was still furious at him for making such a bad decision. The only person he had here that was willing to talk to him and forgive him for his mistake was Lord Tyrion.

“Is there any way that you can speak to mother or King Stark in my behalf,” mumbled Aegon. “I know that you were friends with The King in the North long ago. You went up The Great Wall with him when it was still there.”

“It would not be prudent to do so,” said the wise old dwarf. “Nothing I say will make Stark fond of you. He already disliked you before he saw you. You are the man that shall take his daughter away from The North. Now you go and kiss Lady Karstark. In his mind, you are already reaching the levels of Joffrey the Illborn. Just kidding!”

“It was an accident alright,” snapped Aegon tired of all the low morale and the whispers surrounding him. He hated The North! These people were traditionalists and, to be frank, rather foolish. He could see why his father had turned his back on them after The War of the Five Kings. Tyrion shook his head impatiently. 

“Misplacing things is an accident,” said Tyrion. “Not putting saddle on a horse correctly is an accident. Kissing a woman to prove some ill guided point to your bride to be is not an accident. I still have no idea why you did it. You are not a stupid man Aegon. You are actually extremely intelligent. Your actions are a mystery to me. You were drunk. I understand that. I have done many things when I have been drunk. Still do from time to time, but I have not done something that ill advised in such a pivotal moment.”

“Jorah was in my head,” said Aegon tiredly. “He kept telling me that I needed to do something to put my bride to be in place because she kept dancing with that Mormont fellow. The more he talked and the more I drank the more sense his words became.”

“You listened to Jorah,” said Tyrion exasperated. “Gods never listen to that rat. He will always do what he can to drag you through the mud. He hates you. You know that. He wants your position and your future power. He will settle for Meeren when the day comes. Believe me I dread for the people of Meeren when that day comes. That city needs more than him. He will just butcher all the rivals in that city and rule with an iron fist. I have no idea how your brother turned out the way that he did, but he certainly got more the of Targaryen traits in him than the Stark traits.”

“Is there anything that I can do to make her feel better,” asked Tyrion. “What would you do in a situation like this? She is going to be my wife Lord Tyrion! I am going to have to spend the rest of my life with her. I cannot bear the idea of a lifetime of head games and a battle of wills. She would win that no doubt. Women can keep hatred in their hearts longer than men and they can hide it well.”

Tyrion thought about the problem deeply and Aegon felt better knowing that The Imp was thinking about it. He was convinced that there was not a smarter man in the Realm than Tyrion Lannister. His mother often said so as much. Tyrion sighed and said, “well the first thing you can do is go to The Godswood.”

“The Godswood,” said Aegon dubiously. “You mean you want me to go The Trees and beg for forgiveness and pray that Olenna stops being so cold around me? What kind of plan is that? I would sooner get----”

“Think before you act,” said Tyrion dangerously. “You are an intelligent boy, but you lack patience and you sometimes talk before you think about the words that were said to you. I am advising you to go to The Godswood. Why do you think I would advise that?”

“Because you are an ass,” said Aegon with a small smile on his face. “You are an ass and you love to see me suffer.”

“Oh so dramatic,” muttered Tyrion who also started to grin. “Yes Prince Aegon it is I that wants to see you suffer. It is a plot you see. A plot to one day take the throne from you after I assassinate your mother and conquer The Dragon itself!”

“What you are talking of is treason,” said Aegon in mock anger. “How dare you ser! How dare you even think such monstrous things. Here I trusted you. Trusted you with my life! How can I turn my back now when I know of your deep rooted treachery!”

“Because I have a meeting to go to with your mother and King Stark and your mother’s wrath puts more fear into me than anything you could muster. Good day and head to The Godswood,” said Tyrion standing up and departing the library they had been talking in. Aegon sighed and decided there was nothing to lose going to that damned wilderness to see these mythical pieces of horse shit.

 

The evening was approaching and supper was to start soon. He wandered into The Godswood with Grey Wind how ran ahead of him looking around with more excitement than he was accustomed to seeing from the great wolf. Grey Wind motioned him to follow with his head and Aegon knew that the wolf would lead him to the heart of the place. He looked around and he felt a strange sense of peace and a bit of longing. This was where his father and his grandfather and his father before him dating back generations would come to meditate and pray. He often wondered what it would be like to see a true Weirwood of The North and here was his chance. When he reached a specific tree he gasped as the tree’s face was full of sorrow and....Gods was that blood or tree sap coming from the face. He saw the little pond in front of the tree and he knew that he was at the main heart of the woods. Grey Wind sat down near a log and watched him. Aegon sat down beside his wolf and looked around not exactly knowing what to do. Grey Wind whined and Aegon knew that he needed to make somewhat of an effort. 

“Hello....Mr. Tree,” said Aegon and Grey Wind whined again. 

“What,” said Aegon defensively. “He does not have a name does he? Or does he? Wait....am I technically talking to my Uncle Brandon right now? Because if that is the case I could just wait until I get back to King’s Landing and talk to him. He will give me more metaphorical bullshit.”

The great wolf growled angrily and Aegon put up his hands in defense and went back to looking at the tree. He tried to get an idea of what could be said that would trigger the magic of the tree if there even was one. Do they respond to requests or do they respond to truths. What was the logical way to go about a thing that held little logic? Aegon was not so sure that he knew the answer and he decided that he would simply talk to the tree like it was a person.

“Odd to be here,” said Aegon. “I know that my Uncle will hear this but I have no idea what to say. What prayers are to be said. I was raised by those that believe in The faith of the Seven, but between you and me I am not fond of The Seven. They never seemed to do much. There are the Drowned Gods, but House Greyjoy is practically extinct so what use of those Gods. Well there is always The Lord of Light. So do I say something particular? If I look into the water do I see the future or the past. If that would be the case I would like to see what kind of king I would be or what it was like to see the War of the Five Kings. That would be a show. How about I tell you a joke? Do the trees laugh? How about I tell you a lie. I hear that you can never lie to The Old Gods. My name is Aegon Targaryen and I am happy that I shall take control of The Seven Kingdoms.”

There was nothing and Aegon chuckled to himself....until a branch fell off the tree and landed right on his foot.

“Gods damn it son of a whore,” roared Aegon jumping up and down on one foot as his toes were on fire! “You didn’t have to be an ass!”

While he was jumping on one foot and powerful gust of wind came and Aegon fell over and landed in the dirt. Grey Wind howled to the sky and Aegon assumed that it was the wolf’s way of laughing at him until he heard the sound of chuckling. He turned around quickly and saw Olenna Stark staring at him looking rather amused. Amused! Better than angry. That was something.

“You really should not lie to them,” said Olenna calmly. “Even if you mean it as sport. They do not like to be provoked or challenged. If you are here for sport I suggest you look elsewhere. This place is for quiet, meditation, and prayer. You must respect The Old Gods. They are powerful.”

“They seem to like to mess with people just as much,” muttered Aegon. “Fucking Seven Hells that hurt.”

“Try not to swear in front of them either,” said Olenna starting to get angry. “Why are you even here? You clearly have no business being here.”

“I was wondering the same damn thing,” snarled Aegon. “Why am I here? What is the point of being in The North when it is clear that these two kingdoms are separated for a reason. You are a terrible wench you know that? You really are. I did nothing to you and yet you are cruel to me and you cold shoulder me. Meanwhile I am made out to be the bad guy and I want to do is get to know the woman that I will be cursed to spend the rest of my life with.”

“You are so romantic,” said Olenna with a scary hiss. “I am so glad to know I will share your bed soon. Do you have any other purpose here? It will be supper soon and I must get on with my prayers.”

“Knock yourself out,” said Aegon. “Go and pray. You will just be praying to my Uncle Brandon. He is the three eyed raven. You should write to him if you are obsessed with all this nonsense. Yes, I know you can hear me uncle! You will pay me back for it when I get to King’s Landing I am sure!”

“You are no Stark,” said Olenna in disgust. “Your father was a Stark. You clearly took nothing from him.”

“Oh I am not a Stark,” said Aegon who remembered what Jorah had said. “Neither are you. I can at least admit it. You are a dragon. You look like a dragon. You warg into a dragon. You like fire like a dragon. If the boot fits am I right. You cannot even stand to look at Grey Wind and you call yourself a Stark.”

“You can leave,” yelled Olenna. “Gods I hate you! When we travel back to King’s Landing tomorrow do not talk to me! I will ignore you! Blue haired, orange skinned....freak!”

“Ignorant, narrow minded..........woman,” yelled Aegon trying to think of an appropriate insult. 

“Was that the best you could do,” mocked Olenna. 

“No,” said Aegon. “I was holding back. Here, let me try again. Ignorant, narrow minded whore!”

Before he could move Olenna moved her fist and Aegon felt it connect with his groin and he could have sworn that he saw the stars. He staggered back trying to catch his breath, but it was difficult with Olenna slapping him all over. 

“Fuck you,” yelled Olenna while she attacked him. “Fuck you, you fucking piece of shit! You abnormal son of a real bitch!”

“I thought you did not swear in front of the trees,” said Aegon with trying to catch his breath. 

“Oh I am going to get you for this,” said Olenna who looked like she wanted to cry. “I cannot believe I have to marry you! You are filth and nothing more. I will be your wife and bear your children, but I want my own chambers! You can come and take me when you wish, but after that I want nothing to do with you. I hate you!”

“Feeling is mutual,” snarled Aegon. 

He stood up and ignored the pain in his groin as he walked away. He did not get too far for the wind howled again and both Olenna and Aegon were pushed to the tree. Aegon gave her a confused look. Olenna shrugged and said angrily, “The trees work in mysterious ways.”

“Whatever,” said Aegon who tried to leave again. This time Grey Wind jumped in front of him. 

“Beat it,” snapped Aegon to Grey Wind. Grey Wind growled and then, with his powerful body, slammed into Aegon who fell over into the water. He heard Olenna gasp as Aegon sank deep into the pond. Wait, deep? How was that possible? The water was shallow! Aegon started to panic as water started to fill his lungs. He tried to get to the surface. He heard some voices....

 

_ “You know what he will ask of you,” said the urgent voice of a woman. “You already went to war for him. Twice! You owe him nothing!” _

_ “Cat,” replied the man. “I cannot say no. He came all this way. How can I refuse such an honor from a King. I need to do what is right. If Jon Arryn was killed then Robert is in danger. I might be all that stands between him and death. If he should be killed The Realm could be in the hands of House Lannister. I need to do what I can Cat.” _

_ “You and your damned honor,” said the woman. “That is what I love and hate about you.” _

_ The man chuckled sadly. “I know.....” _

 

The water was starting to really fill his lungs and Aegon knew that he did not have long before he would black out and the water would take him. Killed by his wolf. Go figure. Aegon almost wanted to laugh at it all. At least he did not have to marry her should he die. Then he heard another voice. One that he never heard before, but it touched him. It gave him a longing he never felt before.

 

_ “War is coming and I am defenseless to stop it,” said the voice of a young man. “I need you know more than ever. Give me guidance. Give me the strength to do what I must do. Give me a chance to prove myself and to save my father. He is innocent and you know this. Please do not let me fail. We have served you for a thousand years. This is a desperate hour. Gods give me strength and guide my hand so I should bring my father home......” _

 

Aegon’s eyes started to close. He then saw rather than heard. He saw a campsite that had clearly seen a major battle. There was carnage and wounded men crying all over the field. The sigil of House Lannister and House Stark were all around as the Lannister men had bodies all over the field. He saw two men walking towards him. One man was pale and had the most distrustful eyes he had seen. His voice was tough and mono tone. The other man looked....exactly like him only with soft curly auburn hair and a beard. He was covered in blood and dirt from the battle. 

“You know what they say Your Grace,” said the man. “A flayed man has no secrets.”

“My father banned flaying in The North,” said the man he knew to be his father. 

“We are not in The North Your Grace,” replied the other man.

“We are not torturing these men,” said his father angrily. “I will not give the Lannisters any more excuse they need to abuse my sisters.”

They turned and saw a man on the ground about to have his leg cut off. The woman doing the work was a woman of such subtle beauty it made Aegon want to smile. Ah, this woman had to have been from Volantis or somewhere close in the Free Cities. His father was caught off guard for a moment and he went to help. 

“Surely one of our men could use your care,” said the cold eyed man. 

“I am not one of yours,” replied the woman sharply. “Now please my dear boy you need to be still. The disease will spread if we do not remove the leg. Please hold him down.”

“That is a King you are speaking to,” said one of the men to the healing woman angrily. 

“Bite on this,” said his father ignoring the man shouting in his defense. “Believe me, it will be better than biting your tongue.”

The vision shifted and he saw his father talking to the healing woman. “What is your name?”

“You want to know what side that I am fighting on,” replied the woman. “I am not on any side. I think this war is barbaric. You go to fight King Joffrey and you leave all these bodies in your wake. What did this boy do to you? Do you think he knows Joffrey? They put a sword in his hand and they shipped him off to war.”

“I have no ill will towards the lad,” said his father. “I understand that you want to end this war. Have me return home and give the throne to good king Joffrey. He killed my father and if the Gods give me strength I will take his head for it.”

“Then what,” demanded the healer. 

“I have no idea,” replied his father. “I will head back home. I have no desire to sit on The Iron Throne.”

“You are fighting a war and you have no idea what the hell you are going to do afterwards,” said the woman incredulous and Aegon had to agree.

“First I need to win the war,” said his father annoyed.

The woman jumped on the carriage and rode away. His father asked for her name again and she said Talisa. She made sure to give his father one more jab and Aegon saw a smile on his father’s face. A smile that made Aegon shudder for he knew the consequences of this meeting. Aegon was not sure what the hell was going on or why he was seeing this until he heard the words of someone saying, “love is the death of duty. He chose that woman rather than the one he agreed to marry! That woman cost us the war! He should have chosen his duty......”

 

“Breathe,” said an urgent voice and Aegon was awake and coughing. He looked around and he was in the Godswoods soaked and cold. He turned as saw Olenna looking at him in a panic. 

“You are alright,” said Olenna breathlessly. “It’s alright! You are alright. Gods you scared me. You cannot go into the water! We have no idea how deep it is. Nothing is what it seems in here.”

“What happened,” said Aegon quietly. “How did I get out....did you jump in after me?”

“Of course,” said Olenna confused. “How could I not?”

“Because you hate me,” said Aegon. “Your problems would be solved if you had let me die.”

Olenna shook her head angrily. “How could you think that!”

Aegon tried to get up, but he was still too weak and the anger from her face melted at the sight of a man who was cold and weak. “You did say you hated me,” said Aegon. 

“I was angry,” said Olenna. “I did not really mean that. I am not overly fond of you, but I do not hate you. I was not about to let the man whose to be my husband drown.”

“Why,” asked Aegon. 

“It’s my duty,” said Olenna simply. “Are you alright?”

“Duty,” said Aegon quietly. “Thank you my lady for jumping in after me. When I get well I am going to find Grey Wind and strangle him.”

“Good luck with that,” said Olenna with a small smile.

“I am sorry that I called you a whore,” said Aegon. “I did not mean it. I am hot tempered sometimes. I know that you also love that Mormont fellow. I am sorry that you have to marry me instead. Believe me, if I could change this I would. I hate having you miserable because of me. I will understand if you and I will never get along. All I can say is this: if you do not like me I can leave you alone. I do not need to have children or anything. What do I care about that? You will have your freedom and your influence and your solitude. That is the least I can do after you just saved me.”

Olenna laughed and shook her head sadly.  “I want children very much one day Prince Aegon. For that reason alone you and I will share a bed, but I do appreciate the effort. You and I will be married and we will live like husband and wife as expected.”

“What if we said no,” said Aegon with a sudden need for rebellion. “We could marry in theory, but we could be free from obligations from each other. Perhaps you could come here North and see Mormont. I would not care.”

“I know you are trying to help but stop,” said Olenna sternly. “That is not honorable and that is not what is expected of us. Whether you want to or not we  _ will  _ do our duty to our Houses or we could face terrible consequences. Now come on. You are soaked. We need to get you back into the castle.”

Aegon saw Grey Wind behind the trees watching him and Aegon knew that Grey Wind was teaching him a lesson. One that made Aegon shiver. Do your duty....or there could be consequences.

 


	7. Olenna Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long hiatus, but I am back!

**Olenna Stark**

The morning had arrived and Olenna faced it with a calm face. All the tears that she had for the great departure she knew would come since she was a little girl had been used up. She felt nothing at all. She felt a rush of pride at the performance of her family during breakfast in the Great Hall. Her parents and her little brothers did not shed a tear nor give each other a look of pity. The great Stark pride was obvious even though she knew that her family and the servants were miserable.

Olenna’s eyes seeked out her husband Aegon who was mysteriously absent from breakfast. In fact, she did not really get a chance to speak to him after the incident in the Godswood. She had tried to talk to him on their walk back. She was curious to know what he had seen in the water, but he refused to tell her anything. She assumed that it must have been something bad. If nothing else she felt a slight twinge of smugness knowing that the power of the North still had a great impact on Southerners that made the rare trip from their spoiled warm lands and castles. While she was eating she noticed that The Dragon Queen was not eating much herself. In fact, her beautiful purple eyes were locked onto her as if she were hunting. It made Olenna feel uncomfortable as she tried to block out her gaze. She turned to her mother and smiled. 

“The servants outdid themselves this morning,” said Olenna. “I noticed that there is quite the amount of lemon cake out here.”

Margaery smiled at her and said, “your final breakfast here in Winterfell for a while darling. I was not about to let you leave without giving you those lemon cakes you adore so much.”

Olenna rested her head on her mother’s shoulders and felt like a little girl again. She did not care. She felt safe and loved. She would miss her mother dearly and she prayed that her mother would make the trip to King’s Landing from time to time. 

 

* * *

 

The moment had come. The time for departure arrived and Olenna decided that she did not want to make too much of a big deal over it. She went and she hugged her little brothers. Rickard gave her an encouraging smile and a small hug. 

“I am going to miss you sis,” said Rickard. “Next time you see me I will be in King’s Landing winning tournaments. I will win the joust and I will point to you and declare you the Queen of Love and Beauty as a tribute to The North.”

Olenna laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “I have no doubt about that Rickard. Just be sure to treat Garlan well. He does look up to you. Make sure that you listen to Lady Tarth. She will be harder on you now that you are getting older. You listen to her and I promise that you will win all the tournaments in King’s Landing.”

She then turned her attention to Garlan who did not even bother to hide his emotions. He embraced her with all his strength and Olenna chuckled gently. 

“I wish you wouldn’t leave,” whispered Garlan. “You are the best part of Winterfell you know. You make everyone happy here. Will I be able to see you in King’s Landing?”

“I am sure that when you are older father will let you come down South to see me little one,” said Olenna. “When I am gone you need to be brave. Make sure you stand up to Rickard. Listen to Lady Tarth and you make sure that you are always paying attention to the lessons that Maester Tarly is giving you. You are a very intelligent boy Garlan. Perhaps one day you will be a maester yourself. You are the smartest boy I know and you are the sweetest.”

She gave Garland a big kiss on the cheek and Garlan blushed as Rickard snickered beside him. Olenna gave Rickard a stern look and that was enough to silence the boy. She then turned to her mother and hugged her. There were not many words that needed to be said. They both knew what they felt and the embrace was all the needed. 

“Be brave,” said Margaery. “When you are there in that throne room things change. The Iron  Throne’s power changes people Olenna. There will be those that will do whatever they can to win your favor. Those that you do not support will work to undermine you. King’s Landing is a place where backdeals and backstabbing are the laws of the land. You need to be smart. Always pay attention to everything and I mean everything Olenna. There is always danger around the corner and the more knowledge you have the better. Knowledge is true power. You are a smart woman Olenna. You will make a great Queen. Never be afraid to use that power alright? Just make sure that you stay true to yourself when you are down there.”

“I promise I will never become like them mother,” said Olenna. “I will do what I can to bring honor to the South. You have my word. And I will make sure that my ears and eyes are always open.”

She hugged her mother one more time and turned to her father. Leaving her father hurt her most of all. There was not a man that she loved in Westeros more than her brave and noble father. The King of the North hugged her. 

“I know you will make a great queen Olenna,” said Jon. “I just wished I had more time with you. Alas, no time is enough. I taught you the best that I could and I know that you will do your best. Just remember what you mother said; King’s Landing is dangerous. You may be the Queen, but having that title means nothing. Win the people over. You win the people and you will survive down there. Make sure that you do not give away your thoughts. Trust no one Olenna. That includes your husband. I hope you grow to love him, and one day you might. However, at this point keep your cards close to your chest. You will be playing the game now do you understand? If you need to talk to someone you talk to either Bran or Tyrion. Those are your allies there in King’s Landing and no one else.”

“I will do what I must father,” said Olenna. 

“No matter what anyone tells you remember that you are Stark,” said Jon with a tone of seriousness that surprised her. “You are a Stark remember that. People will try to make you forget that, but never do. To make sure that you will not going to forget that, and to make sure that you are safe when you are down there, I am having Ghost come with you. Ghost will be your protector. Make sure you listen to him. Ghost cannot be fooled. He knows who can be trusted and who cannot. Never separate yourself too much from him understand. I will be watching over you as much as I can.”

Olenna hugged her father and she wanted to cry. She looked over at Ghost and she felt safe. She knew that her father would be there for her even if he was in Winterfell and her in King’s Landing. Seeing Ghost gave her strength she needed. The large party started to make their way out of King’s Landing and she knew that the time had come. She saw The Dragon Queen looking at her with a look of patience. She sighed as she took one last look at Winterfell and she closed her eyes. She would be strong. She took a deep breath and walked over to Drogon and got on his back without hesitation. She felt a strange connection as she mounted the great Dragon. She blushed when she saw the smirk on the face of The Dragon Queen. The Dragon Queen then spoke in a language that she did not understand and they were off with such velocity that Olenna yelped in spite of herself. She looked as saw Jorah laughing at her. Aegon said nothing as they were in the air. 

Olenna could not help but be impressed when she saw King’s Landing and the great castle. The castle had grown in size ever since Daenerys Targaryen took over. The population had grown exponentially during her time as Queen as well. The buildings all around were so high in the air that Olenna could scarcely believe it. She knew that King’s Landing was the second largest city in the known world behind Meereen, the other kingdom that The Dragon Queen controlled across the Narrow Sea. Olenna secretly wanted to see the legendary city, but she knew that it was likely to never happen. 

“Not bad huh,” said Tyrion behind her as they dismounted and walked to the castle. Olenna looked around at the people that were waving to greet their queen. She smiled and waved back knowing that these were her people now. They were essentially her children now and she would have to bring herself to love them like she loved those of The North. The people deserved that from her. 

“It is much bigger than Winterfell that’s for sure,” said Olenna with a smile on her face. 

“Winterfell has a charm to it for sure,” said Tyrion cheerfully. “However, this place has gotten much better every since Her Grace took over. There was a time, and this was when Robert Baratheon and Joffrey were ruling the Seven Kingdoms, when the entire city smelled like shit. You could smell the stench the moment you left that castle. It was absolutely dreadful. I hated King’s Landing to be honest. It was the worst city that I knew.”

“Brienne told me the same thing,” said Olenna with a grin. “She told me how much she hated this city too. It looks clean though. Your queen has done a great job.”

“I knew she would,” said Tyrion. “That is why we fought so hard to get her on that Throne.....Well....alright not  _ that  _ hard. The sack of King’s Landing was child’s play to be honest. I think it took us less than an hour to actually take King’s Landing. I remember it so vividly. One minute Her Grace and I were sitting in front of the map praying that the sack would not take a week and hoping that we would not have to unleash the dragons. Then, out of nowhere, we get the news that King’s Landing was ours! I almost thought it was a ill advised prank. Sure enough it was true.”

“How did you manage to win so easily,” said Olenna. 

“My sister Cersei was arguably one of the dumbest leaders in King’s Landing,” scoffed Tyrion. “The stupid cow actually placed her trust in Oberyn Martell. I am not sure if you know the history between House Martell and House Lannister. If you don’t I will spare you the gruesome details and I will just say that we committed a terrible crime against their family. A crime that House Martell never forgot. They were merely waiting for the moment to strike. Martell betrayed my sister and he helped secure us the castle. We were going to win anyway, but having him really helped. It prevented us from having to shed too much blood. Having The Young Wolf on our side certainly didn’t hurt.”

Olenna paused when she reached the top of the stairway that led to the gate to the castle and she saw the statue. She couldn't help but marvel at the sight of it. Whoever did the sculpture did an amazing job. The detail in the face was pristine. She walked over to it with fascination for it was the statue of The Young Wolf. She had to admit, her uncle’s face was beautiful. She could see why The Young Wolf had attracted The Mother of Dragons. The long hair with the curls matched Aegon’s. There were flowers near the statute and she smiled when she saw one of them was a Winter Rose from The North. She continued to look at the statute and Tyrion joined her. 

“I wish I could have met him,” said Olenna. “My he looks so young.”

“He died very young,” said Tyrion sadly. 

“Was he really that good of a warrior,” Olenna asked in spite of herself. “I know that he is considered the greatest swordsman of all time, but I cannot help but wonder if that is just myth. I mean, there are stories that I heard about my uncle and I can hardly believe that they are true. I am not knocking him or anything, but I am curious to know if he really was all that and more.”

“He was  _ the  _ greatest,” said Tyrion with conviction. “There is not a single swordsman other than maybe, and I mean maybe, The Sword of the Morning.”

“Who in the Seven Hells is that,” laughed Olenna. 

“Are you being serious,” said Tyrion shocked. “The Sword of the Morning! Ser Arthur Dayne! Did you learn nothing from Tarly? I feel like I need to send him a strongly worded letter about the historical education your brother’s are receiving if you do not know who Ser Dayne is!”

“Could not have been that impressive,” said Olenna with a smile that was full of wolfish mischief.”

“I need to educate you Stark,” said Tyrion shaking his head. However, there was a small smile on his face as well. “He was a good friend above all that. I miss him dearly. Still he lives on through his son’s and his legacy. Aegon is very much like Robb. He will make you happy. Robb did what he could to make sure that Her Grace was. You will also be spending time with Grey Wind. Now there is one monster of a wolf.”

“I already have Ghost,” replied Olenna. She wanted no part of that wolf. Even to her, the legendary wolf was creepy. Besides, Grey Wind belonged to Aegon and she did not really want to spend time with him. He certainly didn’t appear to want to spend time with her since their incident in the Godswood. 

They progressed into the Red Keep where she looked around in wonderment. The Throne Room had changed dramatically since the days of Robert Baratheon and Joffrey the Illborn. No longer did stags and symbols of the Seven dressed the room. The Dragon Queen had brought the remains of the old dragons back from the dungeons and had them spaced out throughout the Throne Room. There were banners of the three headed dragon and, rather curiously, ones of House Stark. Olenna wondered if The Dragon Queen ever intended to marry anyone again. Though she was near to middle age, she had quite vitality about her and she would boost her power with an alliance. Perhaps The Dragon did love The Young Wolf that much. Olenna felt a brief stab of anger that she would never feel that way for her own husband. 

“I think it’s too soon to make that call my dear,” said a gentle voice behind her. 

Olenna jumped and turned around and saw her Uncle Bran roll his wheelchair forward. She had met her uncle just once when she was about five years of age. His hair was short now and she saw the grey creeping in. He also had a neatly trimmed beard. Time had softened Brandon Stark as he was smiling at her with a glint of humor and gentleness in his eyes. Olenna looked at him confused. 

_ “You know, Robb hated Daenerys when he first met her,”  _ said the voice softly in her head.  _ “She locked him in a room for the longest time hoping to use him as a tool to enhance her position here in Westeros. Though after a while the ice melted. They took the time to get to know one another and they fell in love. I am sure that you will have that if you give The Prince a chance. He is a good man. That I can assure you, Oh, and I am speaking to you like this because it would not do for you to announce your displeasure at marrying Aegon.” _

Olenna looked at her uncle dumbfounded that he had the ability to not only read what she was thinking, but also communicate with her. 

“Yeah, I hate it when he does that too,” said Tyrion. “Having him enter your mind is like an invasion of privacy....Stark!”

“Have I ever disclosed what you were thinking at any given time Lord Tyrion,” asked Bran.  “Believe me, there are times when I wish I could block out people’s minds. I have gotten much better at it, but there are still moments when I am reading and I hear this latest tale of one of the guards sexual liaisons with a handmaiden.”

“I am going to leave now,” said Olenna blushing. 

“Lady Stark,” said a voice behind her and with that voice came a strong perfume smell. Olenna turned confused for the voice was that of a man. There stood an old man with a bold head and a very mysterious look about him. Just one look at him and she felt a chill run down her spine. The same chill she felt whenever she had actually had to talk to her father’s Hand Melisandre. 

“May I introduce myself Lady Stark,” said the man bowing to her. “My name is Varys. I am the Master of Whisperers here in King’s Landing. It is a pleasure to meet you at last. Rumors of your ethereal beauty have not done you justice. I daresay you might be even more lovely than the Dragon Queen at the same age. Very similar in looks too I might add. Strange that you should look neither wolf nor rose.”

“Looks are deceiving Lord Varys,” said Olenna annoyed. “I may not look like a customary Stark, but I am a Stark and Tyrell nonetheless.”

“Are you,” said Lord Varys with a smile on his face that made Olenna want to wipe it off him. Already she knew that she would not like Lord Varys. He looked at her as if he knew every single secret that she had. In fact, she wondered if he knew about her kiss with Jeor in the Godswood. He looked him the kind of man that was incredibly dangerous.

“My last name is Stark and I was born of The King of the North and Lady Margaery Tyrell of Highgarden,” said Olenna angrily. “Yes, I would say that I am a Stark. Not for much longer though obviously.”

“It was gracious of our Queen to allow Jon Snow that title of King in the North,” said Varys casually. “In fact, she was opposed to it at first. She was also kind of enough to let him keep the name Stark. By all rights you should have been raised at Dragonstone. Do you dream much my dear? Do you dream of fire or of ice?”

“I think you’ve antagonized her enough,” interrupted Tyrion angrily. “We are trying to make her feel welcome Varys. The girl is already upset for having to leave her family. Let’s try and make her transition here easy huh?”

“Becoming a Queen is never easy,” said Varys dismissively. “It will be hard for her to be a good Queen unless she learns that there are truths that we neither want to hear or acknowledge, but we must. The truth is my dear you are a Targaryen no matter how much your father tries to delude himself into thinking he and you are not.”

“Always the charmer,” called out Oberyn Martell. The Viper moved smoothly towards them with an air of arrogance and charm. His darker skin tone made him look younger and Olenna had to admit that for a man his age, he was still very handsome. His accent also made her blush slightly. Oberyn looked at her and gave her a toothy grin. 

“Ah Prince Aegon will certainly have no problems performing his duty on his wedding night that’s for sure,” said Oberyn. “You are indeed the Rose of the North.”

Olenna blushed harder. It felt as if he were undressing her with his eyes and she had to admit to herself the idea was not entirely unpleasant. The thought of sex with Aegon, though she did not want to marry him, was also not unpleasant. Oberyn however, was clearly a man that had experience with women and Olenna allowed herself a private moment to wonder before realizing that Uncle Bran could read her thoughts. That made her blush all the more and she immediately said in her head,  _ don’t say a word Uncle Bran! _

Just then a handsome young man had approached them. He had long black hair and the most striking eyes she had ever seen. His tanned skin matched that of Oberyn Martell though while Oberyn was more lean, this young man looked a tad bit more muscular. His outfit left nothing to the imagination as most of his chest was bare for everyone to see. The heat on Olenna’s cheeks were very pronounced and she felt a savage desire to kiss this young man. 

“May I introduce my son Lewyn Martell,” said Oberyn proudly. “Alrighty one of the finest swordsman in Westeros. Son meet Lady Olenna Stark of Winterfell soon to be the Princess of The Six Kingdoms and future Queen.”

“Stark,” said Lewyn curiously in an accent that matched his father’s. “You looked more like a dragon than a wolf to me if you do not mind my saying so My Lady.”

“She does,” said Tyrion. “We had a long journey. If all of you would not mind I would like to see Lady Stark to her chambers so she can rest a bit before dinner. We all know that she will be requested by The Queen before long and I want her rested up and her wits about her when she does.”

Olenna wanted to hug Tyrion who seemed to be the only one here that had any sense of decency or tact. Tyrion motioned for her to follow him. They didn’t speak during their walk, but once they reached her chambers, which was not too far away from the chambers of The Princes, Tyrion stopped her. 

“You cannot let things get to you like they did today,” said Tyrion. “There will be those that will want to test your mettle. Varys eat you alive today and he will continue to do so. Varys loves the Realm and he will not allow it to fall into the wrong hands. By that I mean, he will do what  _ he  _ feels is right in regards to who will rule.”

“I am not going to rule for decades to come,” said Olenna angrily. “Last time I checked the Queen seems to be quite healthy and rather young still. As for trying to get to me, there is this thing called proper etiquette. You do not just go out there and attack someone and expect them to just stand there and take it. You said that I lost my temper, but I would say that I showed gumption. There is a way that we do things in The North and it is far more civilized than just attacking someone right out of the gate.”

“You are not in The North anymore,” said Tyrion sternly. “Things here are not like they are where you are from. For all intents and purposes you are in a new world. Things here are vastly more complex than they are in The North. The people are smarter and they are more dangerous. There is a reason that Starks do not have a good history of surviving long here in The South. Your outlook reminded me so much of Eddard Stark’s. There was a way about doing things in The South compared to The North that did not fit Ned’s way of doing things. Things here were even more dangerous and there were numerous attempts to warn him, but he was stubborn and he still went about things the way that he felt they should have been. There is no such things as honor Lady Stark. Not here and the sooner you understand that the better off you will be. The last thing that I want is for you to end up like Ned.”

“You make it sound like there is a plot around the corner,” said Olenna nervously.

“Always be prepared,” said Tyrion quietly. “You never know when someone will rise up the ranks and bring it all down in the shadows. There is a man that I want to tell you about. Have you ever heard of the name Littlefinger? Lord Baelish?”

“I can’t say that I have,” said Olenna slowly wondering where Tyrion was going with this.

“I cannot see why you would” said Tyrion. “Jon was not part of the War of the Five Kings so he probably doesn’t know much about Baelish himself. Lord Baelish was a perhaps the most cunning man Westeros has ever seen with the exception of my father. He came from a small House. Just a tiny House that was loyal to House Tully. Through deception, cunning, and incredible financial acumen, Baelish became one of the richest men in Westeros. With all those brothels, Baelish was able to uncover the greatest of secrets. Money brings power. Knowledge brings power. Armed with both this little man that came from a very humble background managed to reach the status of Master of Coin on the Small Council. It was there Baelish was able to orchestrate the conflict between House Lannister and House Stark by killing the Lord Jon Arryn, who was the Hand of the King for Robert Baratheon after the Rebellion. He, while working with Lysa Arryn, killed Jon Arryn and that brought Ned Stark to the South.There Baelish manipulated Stark into thinking he was an ally while feeding him misinformation. The conflict brought war to Westeros and through that War, Baelish climbed the ladder. The ladder created in the midst of chaos. He would have succeeded too if Daenerys and Robb did not return to Westeros I believe. Or maybe he would have fallen victim to the White Walkers. All I know is that he was the most dangerous man that I had ever met and there are men like him always lurking in the shadows. I want you to keep your eyes and your ears open. You never speak what is on your mind. You speak in double meanings. Always shows your Northern courtesy. People will expect little from a Stark given that you are honor bound people, but use that to your advantage. If you need to confide in someone you talk to either myself or to your Uncle Bran. Do not be alarmed, whatever you tell me will never be addressed to The Queen. You are a friend of Jon Stark and I have much respect for the man. Do you understand?”

Olenna nodded feeling very nervous. Tyrion gave her a reassuring smile and told her that he believed in her. With that, The Hand of the Queen departed and left her to arrange her chambers. Olenna looked around the room and saw that it was very spacious. More so than her chambers in Winterfell. She looked out the window and saw that she had a lovely view of the water from where she was on her balcony. She sighed and she turned around and saw that The Dragon Queen had decorated her room with the banners of House Stark all around. Olenna could not help but feel grateful at the kind gesture from the Queen. She looked at Ghost who sat by the door watching it carefully like the stout protector that he was. Olenna wondered how often her father would be warging into Ghost to keep an eye on her. Olenna knew that if she did something wrong her father would know about it. Jon Stark would be watching her closely and she did not know if she liked that fact or if it bothered her. Olenna shrugged and put it out of mind. She quickly took her clothes off and changed into something very loose and plain and got down to work moving the furniture around and placing some of her belongings in areas that suited her. The hours passed and she was full of sweat from the efforts. She felt pleased feeling sweaty. She felt accomplished. Often she did not have handmaidens doing the simple things for her. Her mother would not allow her to be so lazy. 

Once the room was decorated enough to suit her she decided to take a break from it for that day. The sun on the horizon was setting and she felt hungry. She wondered if it would be appropriate to sneak into the kitchens dressed plain and sweaty like she was. She decided to heed Tyrion’s words and play the best honorable tactful Northern girl that she could be. Sher stretched out and told Ghost to remain at the door before she entered the bathing room. It was massive and the tub was something out of a dream. It was vast and circular. 

“That’s what I am talking about,” said Olenna with a look of reverence on her face. She ran the bath and she looked around quickly. For whatever reasons she felt paranoid taking a bath. It was less about taking off her clothes and more to do with the fact that the temperature of the bath of at the boiling point. Olenna felt a small pang of shame and guilt that she preferred the bath to be hot enough to burn a normal man’s skin. She could not help it though. It was a long journey and she wanted to enjoy herself. Olenna threw her clothes off and sighed when the intense heat of the water touched her naked body. With joy, she closed her eyes and plunged her face into the water and stayed there taking in all the sweltering heat. Olenna came back up to surface and moved to the side of the tub and lounged in the heat decided to enjoy herself before she began the intricate process of cleaning her lovely silver hair. While her eyes were closed she started to sing to herself:

_ “The Dornishman’s wife was as fair as the sun, and her kisses were warmer than spring. _

_ But the Dornishman’s blade was made of black steel and its kiss was a terrible thing. _

_ The Dornishman’s wife would sing as she bathed, in a voice that was sweet as peach. _

“Isn’t that song inappropriate for a Northern girl to be singing,” said a calm and rather stern voice.

Olenna’s eyes shot open. Standing before her was The Dragon Queen herself. Olenna blushed and tried to cover her breasts that were completely bare for the Queen to see. Olenna wanted to swear and demand that she leave given the fact that it was indecent to just barge into a bathing chamber. The Queen seemed entirely unconcerned that Olenna was naked. The Queen walked over to side where Olenna was bathing and sat down on a stool. 

“I believe the song ends with the the Dornish man killing the lad and the dying lad’s contentment with having the pleasure of fucking the wife. Which I suppose makes sense. There are not many cunts sweeter to fuck than that of a Dornish woman. At least that is what I am told. Who taught you that song? I would bet anything that it was not your father. You would be hard pressed to convince me that such a song would ever be sung by Jon Stark.”

Olenna’s mouth fell open at the open swear words uttered by the Queen so casually. The Queen noticed the look on Olenna’s face and laughed gaily. It was a laugh so youthful and charming that Olenna could not believe that it actually came from the Dragon. The Queen winked at her and said, “I say what I want to say. I do not mince my words. Given what I was told about you neither do you. Which does not surprise me in the slightest. Your mother has quite the tongue on her. I was on the receiving end of it a few times before the War for Dawn. In spite of our differences I am quite fond of Queen Stark. Your great grandmother Olenna Tyrell, whom you are named after, was quite the rose herself. I remember when we sacked Highgarden I intended to let them know that we do not mean them harm and that by working with us we will ensure the survival of House Tyrell. Well your grandfather, a complete fool of a man, was ready to bend the knee to me and call it a day without much opposition. Olenna Tyrell, who was gravely ill at the time, told me to ‘go fuck myself.’”

Olenna tried as hard as she could to stifle a giggle. She heard that story before from her own mother who often told her stories about her famous great grandmother known as the Queen of Thorns. However, she did not want to giggle at her great grandmother disrespecting the Queen, but The Queen seemed to not care at all. 

“You can laugh,” said The Queen clearly amused. “Hells, I laughed when I heard her say it to me. I never saw a woman with more spunk. I was almost sad when she died. She had quite the fire in her as did Margaery. I can see that you also have fire. Quite a bit of fire. I see the water is past the boiling point. I was curious to see how much of a Targaryen you are and already I can tell that your blood is of the dragon. My brother could not touch the flames nor endure the boiling heat. He was a normal man that shared the dragon name, but no the spirit. Not all Targaryens can. Only a few have these abilities. You my dearest one are of the dragon. Stand up.”

“I beg your pardon,” said Olenna shocked. “I’m---well I’m...”

“Naked,” said Daenerys. “Yes, obviously. Please stand up. I want to take a complete look at you.”

“That’s not proper,” squeaked Olenna who already forgot that she was not in The North. Daenerys laughed again a gay and loving manner. 

“Of course it is not proper Lady Stark,” said Daenerys. “However, I am The Queen and you shall do what I request. I would like to see what my son is getting for a wife. Plus, I also want to see your skin after you have been bathing so long in boiling water. For my amusement.”

Olenna paused and she felt a deep rooted fear grow inside of her. Olenna was called the most beautiful woman in the North. The Rose of the North. The Silver Haired Maiden of Winterfell. However, Olenna never loved her body much. Though she was petite and her breasts were of perfect form there was a blemish on her body that she brought her stress and tears. A blemish that she trained herself to ignore. On her lower back above her buttocs there was, what Maester Tarly called a birthmark but she knew it was a lie, was a tiny mark. When she looked closely at it she realized that she the tiny mark was actually a tiny speck of scales. It was enough to cause shock and silence to her parents who never mentioned it again. When they were born Olenna had seen both Rickard and Garlan naked. Neither one of them had any specks of scales on their skin. Olenna looked at the Queen in fear knowing that The Queen was looking for something.

Olenna slowly stood up and shivered as the protection of burning water was gone and the slightly cooler around her kissed her skin. Olenna wanted to cover up her breasts, but figured The Queen would ask her to remove her hands. Olenna closed her eyes miserably as The Queen became the first person to see The Rose of the North completely naked. Daenerys smiled and said, “magnificent. You are more beautiful than I ever was.”

“Thank you Your Grace,” said Olenna through gritted teeth.

“Turn around,” said The Queen. 

“I would rather not,” said Olenna suddenly feeling rage coming in. Though she tried to suppress it, once cornered, Olenna Stark’s rage was one of behold. 

“I know you would rather not,” said Daenerys bored. “I am telling you to turn around.”

That did it! Olenna’s beautiful face turned darker and a snarl appeared on her face. Her violent eyes flashed with anger. 

“With all due respect Your Grace,” snarled Olenna. “You can go fuck yourself!”

There was nothing more than dead silence except for the slight shift in the water as Olenna Stark and The Dragon Queen stared at each other. Olenna knew that she had made a grave mistake, but she did not care. Little did she know that she had just done something no one, not even Robb Stark himself, would have had the courage to say to Daenerys Targaryen. Olenna wanted to say something, but the fire inside her was burning so rapidly that Olenna was, to her own surprise, ready to lash out. To her real surprise Daenerys Targaryen roared with laughter.

“Why I will be damned,” said The Queen. “That is two Tyrells that have told me to fuck myself in my lifetime. Olenna Tyrell was dying. She had no more reason to fear. You on the other hand my darling, just made a grievous mistake considering your circumstances. Clearly, you are not the most politically savvy. You are young though. We will work on that. Though given your temper that will not be easy. Ahhhhh you want to attack me don’t you? You are practically breathing fire! Poor girl. You are trying to hide from me what I already know to be there. Do you want me to say it outloud or do you want to be a good girl and turn around so I can see it without having to address it aloud?”

That cooled Olenna off and she was nothing more than humiliated. Olenna tried not to cry as she turned around and showed Daenerys Targaryen the tiny dusting of dragon scales on her lower back. True to her word Daenerys did not say too much. The Dragon Queen told her to turn around again. Olenna did so and The Queen said, “You are probably wondering why am came here and invaded your privacy like that. I just wanted to make sure that you knew exactly what you were. No more self delusion. Daddy is not here to protect you anymore little girl. It’s time you face the truth about yourself. You are no more a Stark than I am. The reason I specifically wanted you to marry Aegon was precisely that reason. My son may look of fire, but he is more like his father than anything. He has the blood of the wolf. You my dear are a dragon. You can ride and warg into Drogon. There is a connection there and I felt it. I want nothing more than dragonfire to rule beside my son. Yes.......you’re anger is boiling inside of you right now. You have the Targaryen rage. Embrace it Olenna. The longer you are here the more you will forget your roots. You will become the dragon you were born to be soon enough. Given how poorly you conducted yourself here it won’t take that long.”

The Dragon Queen stood up and left. As soon as she was out of her chambers Olenna closed her eyes and got out of the bath and put clean clothes on. She tried to fight it. She fought it as long as she could for ten minutes before she could not hold it anymore. Her eyes burned with anger and with a few swift motions Olenna Stark’s temper flew out of control and she started slamming things around and let out a howl of rage. 

Outside her door Daenerys Targaryen stood there laughing to herself. Pleased that the dragon was already coming out. Now all Olenna needed to learn how to do was control it. 

  
  


 


	8. Olenna Stark

**Olenna Stark**

The first week went by in a blur as Olenna kept herself busy re-decorating her room and wandering off into the King’s Landing Godswood to both pray and avoid her hosts. She would awaken early in the morning and look around to make sure the castle was still sleeping before she wandered off. More often than not she had Ghost be the lookout in case there was someone there hoping to stop her and tell her that she was requested by the Dragon Queen. After their little chat, Olenna was in no mood to see The Dragon. She merely wanted to be left alone as she go accustomed to this very hot climate. Though she was of The North, the heat suited her, but she had to get used to changing all of her attire. Though it would have embarrassed her father, Olenna started to dress more loose and show more skin. The dress that she had chosen for this particular day showed off almost her entire back. Olenna giggled at the scandalized look she would have received from her father. In fact, she knew that her father was not pleased with her selection for Ghost growled at her angrily when she came out wearing it. 

“It’s just a dress,” said Olenna with a giggle. “I swear I am not going to go off flirting with boys if that is what you are worried about. Besides, it’s hot here and I want to be comfortable.”

Ghost sniffed annoyed and turned away haughtily. Olenna could not help but giggle more and she felt a sense of joy for the first time since she had arrived a week ago. Naturally, her mood soured when she bumped right into Prince Aegon Targaryen. The soon to be husband and bride looked at each other confused and embarrassed. Olenna decided that, now that she was here, she would do what she could to make amends to Aegon for her earlier actions and try to be a good wife to be. Unfortunately for her, she did not know where to begin. She did’t know all that much about the man. 

“How are you My Lady,” mumbled Aegon shyly. “I hope that you are enjoying your time here in King’s Landing thus far. I can see that you are dressing more to the weather. I---eh noticed that you look very beautiful in that dress. Not just that dress! You look lovely regardless, but you look---more relaxed today. You look lovely. That’s basically what I want to say and I said it very poorly.”

Olenna laughed gently at his compliment and knew that Aegon was trying his best. Olenna decided to make it easy on him and she bowed slightly.

“You look quite nice yourself my Prince,” asid Olenna. “I am actually going for a stroll around the castle. Would you care to show me around. I think the day is lovely and I could use a guide. Maybe we can start over again. A new setting inspires a second chance.”

“I would be delighted to My Lady,” said Aegon whose face lit up now that he realized that she was not going to be difficult with him. He extended his arm and she took it motioned for Ghost to follow them. She stopped for a second when she saw the monstrosity come towards them. 

“Grey Wind,” said Aegon tactfully. “How about you wander off for a while. I want some alone time with my wife to be and quite frankly you are a scary bastard.”

Grey Wind growled at Aegon giving Olenna one curious look before he wandered off. Ghost whined as his brother disappeared, but followed Olenna’s orders and kept behind his master. Aegon smiled warmly and said, “I know that you do not like him, but I promise you that there is not a single living being more loyal and brave than Grey Wind. I hope you learn to like him in time. Just like I hope you learn to like Drogon in time. They are the symbols of our blood after all. Though I know that you do not like to acknowledge it. I have to say, being half Targaryen is not the worst thing in the world. Imagine if you were a Greyjoy or a Frey!”

“Are there any Freys left,” asked Olenna bluntly. “From what I read in the History books a certain someone killed them all.”

Aegon coughed uncomfortably and Olenna apologized immediately not wanting to ruin the moment they were having. Though they did not say much she had to admit that she was enjoying herself. The morning air was nice and there flowers all over the castle were in full bloom. She had to admit that the time was right for falling in love. She stole a glance at her husband to be and she smiled inwardly. She could not complain about his looks. She was marrying a terribly handsome man. She just had to get past the glowing red eyes. She wondered to herself why Aegon looked so different whereas his brother Jorah looked like a typical Targaryen man. Perhaps there was something special about Aegon. Could he warg?!

“Aegon can I ask you something,” said Olenna. “Can you warg into Drogon?”

“No,” said Aegon simply. “I tried to, but I couldn’t. I don’t have the power to do so with him. I am not a dragon. Well, I am a Targaryen, but I am a Stark by blood despite my last name. I have a connection with Grey Wind though like my father before me. It drives Jorah mad. He has no connection with Drogon or Grey Wind. Neither of them like him very much. I think it’s funny. Serves him right for being a right old prick.”

“Your brother is awful,” said Olenna. “I know that I should defend him like a Lady but I cannot stand him. Will be get better? Perhaps it’s just age?”

Aegon laughed out loud and Olenna did enjoy his laugh. “Hardly,” said Aegon. “It’s not age he is just an entitled little brat that knows that if he nags enough mother will let him rule Meereen. I say let him rule it. The further away he is from this place the better. He is not the nicest man around. I feel bad for Meereen that they might be stuck with him one day. Are you looking forward to ruling? You will come to the throne at a good time. We are in the longest stretch of peace that Westeros has seen in a while. You will inherit a great economy and a booming and growing city. I think it will be exciting to rule.”

“No you don’t,” said Olenna honestly. “You hate the idea of ruling. I bet you would rather wander off to some distant land and see what mysteries still exist in the world.”

Aegon laughed again. “You got me My Lady. I would rather do that. Still, there are duties that must be performed and I know that if I do not become the King then Jorah will and that is something that I will not allow to happen. There are worse things in this world than being a King of a great kingdom. Besides if I were to leave then you would become Jorah’s queen.”

“Fuck that,” said Olenna chuckling. “I would sooner jump off a cliff. Or rather I would ride North and then Jorah could try to get me back from my father’s cold hands.”

“You do swear a lot for a Lady,” said Aegon. “I think it’s kind of amusing actually. It reminds me of my Aunt Arya who is currently doing all of the things that I actually want to do. You know, travel and see the world and better herself. I wonder what great new skills she has learned. By the time that they get back I will bet that Arya and Daario will have seen more of the world than anyone. Gods you have no idea how badly I want to see the Shadow Lands.”

“I actually have no interest in traveling too much,” said Olenna. “I am content to be home where my family is. I mean, I am sure that I would find these new worlds fascinating, but at the end of the day I want to be comfortable and with those that I love. I am glad that you will be taking your duty seriously. When you and I have children they will grow up to see what a wonderful King their father will be. I look forward to our princes and princesses.”

“Are you,” asked Aegon quietly. “I would hate to think our happiness is dependent on having children. I am not even sure if I am ready to have children.”

“We won’t have to worry about that for a while,” said Olenna. “I am not sure when your mother plans to marry us and I am sure that we can procure moon tea until you want to have children. Whatever you decide to do Prince Aegon we will do.”

Aegon looked annoyed much to her surprised. Annoyed and uncomfortable Aegon replied, “I appreciate the kind thought Lady Stark, but I do not like to think of myself as the sole decision maker in this upcoming marriage. After growing up with a mother like mine, women are more than able to be equal to men in such decisions and please call me Aegon. I hate being called by my title.”

“I’m sorry to offend you,” said Olenna. Though she was trying everything she knew a Lady to be it was clearly not having an impact on Aegon and it bothered her. How was she supposed to fall in love with him if he refused to follow the rules of propriety?”

“Perhaps you should be less of a Lady and more like yourself Lady Stark,” said an upbeat voice behind them. They turned and saw Tyrion walked towards them looking tired but satisfied. 

“A visit to a brothel Lord Tyrion,” asked Aegon with a hint of mischief in his eyes. 

“Funny Aegon,” said Tyrion. “No I just finished a meeting with your mother. Kingdom business as usual. The days are always full of new problems and disputes to handle. We like to get things started early in the morning. I am glad to see that you two are walking hand in hand together. It is a nice change after seeing you both act like asses towards each other in King’s Landing.”

“How was I acting like an ass,” said Olenna angrily. “That is a malicious accusation to throw at me. Just for the record he was not exactly being overly accommodating towards me. No offense but you were not entirely a gentleman.”

“Overly accommodating,” repeated Tyrion. “A secret word for jackass Aegon. Just keeping you up to date on Northern Speak.”

Aegon laughed out loud and Olenna felt the heat fill her cheeks. She gazed at Tyrion angrily and responded without thinking. Unaware to her, she was being played by the Imp. It worked like a charm and Olenna’s defenses, that of a lady, was removed.

“What would you know of Northern Speak, as you rudely put it, Lord Tyrion,” demanded Olenna. “You are a very intelligent man, but when it comes to tact you are not a beacon for starters. If I were to use Northern Speak to speak ill of the Prince one word would be right old prick.”

“How about for a drunken Imp,” asked Tyrion innocently. 

“A drunken Imp,” replied Olenna. “Which would not be much of a surprise given your propensity of drinking and fucking whores.”

“Whore have their place,” said Tyrion. “Are you really going to dismiss those poor women who may not have had the opportunities in life that you may have had. Not every woman can be a Princess. I do hope you show a little more kindness when you become Queen Lady Stark.”

“I have nothing against whores,” said Olenna blushing harder. “I do not approve of noblemen fucking them! I mean....they carry fucking sickness inside of them! That and men often dishonor their wives because they would rather fuck a whore. It’s just impatience! If a man really wanted his wife to please him then he should take the time to show her what he wants while learning what she wants. I don’t see why whores would have to exist except for really desperate men. The more education a man gives his wife the more fucking will be done in the bedchambers All manners of perversions are fine between a husband and wife. I wouldn’t mind trying-----”

Olenna’s mouth fell open when she realized that she had been utterly played. Aegon, initially clutching his sides laughing paused when Olenna started to talk about sex. His laughing eyes turned to curious and eager for her to continue. Tyrion was roaring with laughter as well.

“Now that is more like it Lady Stark,” said Tyrion wiping a tear off his eye. “I think that attitude right there would make your marriage to Aegon successful. We like open honesty out here. It makes you far more interesting. I will leave you to tell Aegon all the manner of perversions you have in mind when you were about to finish that sentence. Good day to you both.”

With that Tyrion wandered away leaving Olenna embarrassed and angry at being tricked so easily. That blasted Imp really was a genius. 

“I am guessing you will not be finishing that sentence,” said Aegon with a grin on his face. 

“Fuck you,” said Olenna with a scowl on her face. Yet, beneath that scowl was a little bit of amusement. However, for honor’s sake she would need to be cold to him as to get their conversation on a more appropriate level.

“Gods you are a terrible Lady,” laughed Aegon. “You should not be saying that to your Prince.”

“Fuck you,” repeated Olenna with a smile on her face which made Aegon roar with laughter all the more. The rest of their walk went pleasantly as they talked about their childhoods. Olenna was very interested in knowing what Aegon was like growing up.

“It was an easy childhood,” said Aegon. “For the most part I managed to do what I wanted to do. My mother was strict on a few things. Making sure that I was studying history and making sure that I understood politics and economics. I also spend hours learning different languages, which I enjoyed. I enjoy learning culture honestly. All that did was give me an need to see it you know? It felt cruel that I cannot see it. Like the Shadow Lands for instance. Hells, I want to see Meereen one day. I hope that I can. If I could rule a place I think I’d rather rule Meereen. There are less rules out there and the people really rule themselves. I did manage to travel quite a bit in Westeros. To your mother’s credit, I think Highgarden is one of the most beautiful places that I have ever seen. Have you gone there? If not, it’s only a three days ride from here.We should find time to take the trip. Your Uncle Loras would be happy to see you I am sure.”

“I would love to see Highgarden,” gasped Olenna joyfully. “Gods I love flowers so much! Highgarden would be a dream to see.”

“Well liking flowers does not surprise me all that much,” said Aegon with a grin on his face and Olenna had to admit she was starting to really like it when he smiled. It was the warmest and most easy going smile that she had ever seen and it did him credit.

They reached the edge of the garden where they saw Oberyn Martell’s son reading a book. He looked up as they approached and his eyes locked onto Olenna’s and he smiled smoothly. Again, Olenna felt a little bit of heat come to her cheeks as she saw him and she cursed herself inwardly for it. She did not want Aegon to she her blushing because of the presence of another man. Aegon, thankfully, did not seem to notice as he greeted Martell. 

“Lewyn,” said Aegon respectfully. “What brings you out here at this early hour? I would have expected you to still be sleeping. You Dornish are not particularly known for waking up very early that’s for sure.”

“I like to find time to play music in the morning without intrusion,” said Lewyn lazily. “You simply play your music at night. Though I must say, I prefer my style much better.”

“To each his own I suppose,” said Aegon. “Anyway, it was nice to see you.”

“I will walk with you,” said Lewyn. “It’s not everyday that a man from Dorne gets to walk in the presence of a Northern Lady. I just so happen to be walking with The Rose of the North. A nickname quite earned.”

Aegon raised his eyebrow and Olenna was unsure if he was amused or vexed. “Normally I would scold a man for coming on to my betrothed so hard like you are now, but I have become accustomed to that being a common trait in most Dornish men,” said Aegon.

“We are unabashed when it comes to our interest in beauty,” replied Lewyn. “How can I not admire such beauty in front of me? You are quite the marvel yourself Prince Aegon. Never before, nor will I again, see such bright red eyes attached to blue hair. A man made of fire. Ice and Fire is quite the combination I must say.”

“You’re too kind,” said Aegon stiffly. 

“I hear that you are quite good with the spear Lord Martell,” said Olenna feeling tension rising between the men. The Dornishman looked at her and grinned proudly. 

“That is very true Princess,” said Lewyn. “I learned from my father who is perhaps the best in the known world with it.”

“I hardly count putting venom and other intricate poisons in the blade a proud achievement,” said Aegon coldly. “We know why your father is called The Red Viper. Such tricks are not the mark of a great duelist but a man that understands his limitations and requires a cheap tactic to get ahead.”

Lewyn eyed Aegon wit a momentary look of anger, but the look faded and he replied, “my father has defeated many men without the use of poisons dear prince. That nickname...well that just deepens the fear that those feel when they face him. The same fear that the will face should they challenge me in the pit at a tournament. I look to win in the tournament that is coming in the next 6 months. I should like to see you enter. I notice that you always decline to join. I wonder why Prince Aegon.”

“I do not fight in tournaments because they are a waste of my time,” said Aegon with his eyes narrowing. “Besides, say you and I should ever meet on the field of battle. I don’t want you to know what I can do.”

“Are you scared that I might poison the blade,” said Lewyn with a grin on his face. 

“No,” said Aegon. “You would not be that stupid. Naturally, my mother would know that it was poison and she would have Dorne reduced to ash the next day. Not that you would know anything about it. Grey Wind would be eating your corpse. Though, I am not worried about that. Dorne is a trusted friend of House Targaryen.”

“Must men always speak in undertones and veiled threats,” said Olenna started to get bored of this bantering back and forth. “Why don’t you two just spar and get it out of your system. I am sure that you are both itching to have a go at each other. I mean you two both have reputable father’s and I am sure that you are both well trained.”

“Now that is an idea,” said Lewyn. “The She-Wolf has a point. Why don’t we have a little go at each other. Tomorrow. Your sword vs my spear. We will keep it innocent enough.”

“I am not sure that is a good idea,” said Aegon. “I would love to fight you, but if word of that got out and one of us got injured there would be hell to pay. Your father will not take kindly to me injuring you and if you manage to actually get to me, then my mother will have a fit.”

“Do you always hide behind your mother’s skirts,” said Lewyn angrily. “I would have thought you would show more courage.”

“That is uncalled for,” said Olenna. “He is your prince and you will show him due respect!”

“He talks big,” said Aegon. “I understand. Believe me, I know what it means to have a shadow loom over my life. In fact, the shadow that my father casts is quite larger than yours Lord Martell. There is no need to display toughness or courage. There is no honor lost in saying that it would be better to not anger our parents and cause a row between our houses.”

“Disappointing,” said Lewyn. “I wanted a go at the son of the Young Wolf. Win or lose I would have been proud to say that I managed to get the closest I could to fighting a legend.”

“I am hardly that good,” said Aegon with a tinge of sadness in his voice. 

There was little more to be said and the part went their separate ways, but Olenna gave Lewyn one more look that he caught when they were departing. He gave her a slight wink and she blushed again. There was something about the way that he looked and the way that his accent sounded that aroused her. She looked at Aegon who was lost in thought and she felt guilty. She tried to think of something to say, but they were not close enough yet for her to really know what to say. She decided that it would take some time. Well, they had that time Gods knows. They had all the time in the world. 

  
  
  



End file.
